


Endship

by Ndiggold



Category: Full House (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndiggold/pseuds/Ndiggold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is set to marry Stravos' sister, Valentia. Her son turns out to be Raynaldo aka Ryan, who stood Stephanie up once. When Ryacn and Valentia move on the Tanner house they bring  Delisa, an exchange student. When Delisa replaces Stephanie's quiet cautious friend Alcinda aka Ali Taylor; Ali & Stephanie have a fall out. But what happens when this simple  friendship break up becomes a deadly end for Stephanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> [I don't have any rights to Full House or make any profit from writing this. And the first Jennifer is the one played by Topenga.]

  
  
5AM Agnews Insane Asylum  
  
Kelly was in her low security padded room. The doctors came in a few minutes to slide in food and take her out early for some light exercise, food, and to watch the sunrise in the morning since she always woke up early for some reason. They thought it was good for her and her depression. She was in the asylum for trying to leave a friend stranded in a dangerous place and lying to everyone. They never monitored her return since she was always tired a half an hour later, she was about to drop asleep. She closed the gate herself so she wouldn't be disturbed. The guards stopped checking on her, they didn't think they needed to. The medical assistant noticed was a natural pattern in her sleep cycle since she got to the asylum. But she wasn't tired this morning, she wasn't since she returned from her trip to an expert world known psychologist in Italy. They were wondering why such a dangerous person was so calm and exhibited no violent signs at all. When the guards left her cell door open, she stuffed her blankets with pillows and closed the door behind her. Then she stayed out a little longer to watch the sunset and crawled down from her spot on the hill outside where she watched the sunset.  
  
Then she made her way to the gates of the watch tower. She hid in the bushes and while the guards changed shift she she got on her elbows and dug under the fence madly, crawling out. Once she was out she ran towards the forest and traveled through it, quickly. She discarded the straps of her outfit by cutting it with a sharp branch and buried it.  
  
When the sirens and guards came to look for her at 9, when they usually check up on her; she made it to Alama Square, San Francisco. She bought a wig before her escape even made the news.  
  
0o0Tanner Houseo0o0  
  
The clock read 8AM in the Tanner kitchen as 17 year old Stephanie Tanner ate some pancakes with 12 year old Michelle sitting next to her. The door burst open and 21 year old Kimmy came in, followed by Viper. "Hey squirts, any pancakes for me?"  
  
"And me?" Viper asked.  
  
"We have class next and need to eat before we go," Kimmy explained. Viper and her were enrolled at UCLA, Viper took his GED and SAT's first. '  
  
"Kimmy, don't you have pancakes at your own house?" Jessie asked, coming in.  
  
"Yeah but I'd have to cook it," Kimmy said sitting down.  
  
"Viper!" Jessie greeted. "How are you? Have a seat!" Jessie took a plate from Kimmy and gave it to Viper.  
  
Kimmy went to grab Stephanie and Michelle's plates.  
  
Kimmy got up and got her own plate before sitting down and filling it with pancakes. "Jeez, you Tanners could learn to be more hospitable."  
  
"You're the reason hospitality is only a southern thing," Michelle told her.  
  
"And that's because they're prepared intruders like you down there," Stephanie added.  
  
DJ came down the stares and grabbed something to eat. "Steve's on his way," Kimmy told DJ.  
  
"Okay great, let's go," DJ said.  
  
Joey and Wendy, Danny's sister. They had recently gotten married. Becky and the twins came next followed by Danny.  
  
"Hey before anyone goes," Danny said, coming in ready for work, "I don't know if you heard the news yet but an insane asylum inmate escaped yesterday and is loose around the Bay Area."  
  
Danny turned on the TV in the kitchen. "Inmate from the heavily guarded Agnews Insane Aslyum of Santa Clara escaped yesterday at 6AM in one of the biggest breakouts since in the 1950's. Inmate Kelly Speranza, a dangerous patient at the Agnews was put in for trapping a fellow student in an unventilated room full of poisonous gas. If you have any information regarding Speranza call 1-985-655-2500"  
  
"Weird I used to know Kelly," Stephanie said, shocked the girl who was in her class turned into a psycho. "I met her when I met Gia."  
  
"Just goes to show you don't really know a person," DJ told Stephanie.  
  
"Santa Clara, that's not too far from here," Joey added.  
  
"Exactly, which is why I want you all to be careful," Danny said. "Michelle, don't walk anywhere alone after dark. Nicky Alex don't go out after dark. Steph, DJ make sure you are with friends and don't any of you talk to strangers who seem to be acting weird or..."  
  
"Crazy?" Joey offered.  
  
"Yes," Danny replied.  
  
"Should we stop talking to Kimmy and Gia?" Michelle asked.  
  
At that moment Alcinda, Gia and Stephanie's friends came in the door. "Hey Steph," Gia greeted. Gia was Stephanie's height with short, wavy, gold brown hair. She was a bad girl with bad habits and a nice looking but she changed once she became friends with Stephanie. She trueoy reformed an was a great girl at heart. While Alcinda was shorter, had the south Italian olive colored skin, green eyes under curly lashes, and shoulder length dark red, curly hair that she clipped to the side. Alcinda was a girl who never did anything but her HW. She as often had trouble standing up for herself and was always the voice of reason; but she was still chipper by nature and generally enjoyed things.  
  
"Hey Stephanie did you hear?" Gia asked. "Kelly escaped from the insane asylum escaped nearby!"  
"I know! I'm still shocked about what she did! And poor Lisa just transferred!" "I know!"   
T "There are warning flyers everywhere with ta picture and a number," Alcinda added.  
  
t "We should memorize those numbers," Kimmy and Gia said at the same time.  
  
"Great minds think alike," Kimmy said to Gia, "and stop oggling my boyfriend!" She tput her arm around Viper's  
  
"You're unlikely to find him or her walking around if there are warning flyers everywhere," DJ replied.  
  
"The crazy don't think," Michelle replied.  
  
"She's right," Wendy added.  
  
"But if he or she-"  
  
"She," Gia supplied.  
  
"She is smart enough to get out then she would be smart enough to hide," Steve argued.  
  
"Right," DJ added.  
  
"Unless she gets caught in someone's home attempting a gruesome crime," Kimmy replied.  
  
"What kind of crime?" Alex asked.  
  
"Like creeping in your house-" Kimmy started to explain.  
  
"That's enough!" Jessie interrupted.  
  
"Yes, let's worry about that when we get there," Becky stood up.  
  
"Or when the crazy person gets there," Kimmy added.  
  
Jessie shot Kimmy a glare. "You're already here, Gibbler."  
  
t "Let's go boys," Becky said, making Alex and Nicky get up.  
  
"Can a crazy person get in here?"  
  
"If we don't let them in like we have ah a bit of letting some people in," Jessie gave Kimmy a look as he walked by with the twins between him and Becky.  
  
"We should go too," DJ said. The three older ones got up and left.  
  
"Yea we want to get to class on time, and there's a real possibility of being delayed if a crazy man is out there," Kimmy said as she walked out.  
  
"Wouldn't that be an excused absence?" Viper asked.  
  
"Only if we end up in the asylum," Steve replied.  
  
"We better get going," Gia said. "Brett and Henry are waiting for us."  
  
Stephanie brightened by the mention of Harry Takayama, her childhood boyfriend who turned into a hunk and became her real boyfriend. He was on the school soccer and basketball team and popular. He asked Stephanie out for the spring dance a week ago. And Brett, Stephanie's first love was now Gia's boyfriend. Stephanie didn't mind at all in fact she was really happy and the one to set Gia up with Brett. Alcinda sighed as she stood up, as usual she was left out. Not part of Stephanie and Gia's close friendship nor did she have a boyfriend.  
  
Michelle looked down sadly, she was always alone these days. Everyone was paired up, except her... and her dad. "By Mr. Tanner, bye Michelle!" Alcinda smiled at Michelle, feeling the same as the little girl. Michelle smiled back. Michelle preferred Alcinda to Gia out of Stephanie's friends since Alcinda was always kind to her, never spoke down to her, and understanding of how it felt to be the left out, younger sister. Alcinda was an only child herself. Michelle watched Alcinda walk out behind Stephanie and Gia. She felt bad for Alcinda, always being left out; she thought Alcinda deserved better. Alcinda was a really nice person.  
  
A car honked. "That must be Teddy's mom with Denise and Lisa," Michelle said.  
  
Danny handed Michelle her lunch bag. And Michelle left after a car honked. Danny sighed. His girls were growing up, Joey, his sister, Jessie, his sister-in-law, and his nephews were all paired up and busy. It was just him. He felt a bit lonely. DJ and Stephanie were right, he needed to start dating again. He fixed his suit and went to work.  
  
Outside Stephanie, Gia, and Alcinda walked over to Brett's car. Harry was in the passenger seat. Henry got out and Gia sat in the passenger seat, kissing her boyfriend. Harry kissed Stephanie and they slid in the backseat of the convertible while Alcinda sat next to them, awkwardly. She was very glad when they pulled into Bayview High and parked.  
  
She quickly got out and walked away from the couples, making an excuse of yearbook committee. She had enough of being the 3rd and 5th wheel. As she passed by, she noticed a girl with ebony hair near a bush. She wore a white blouse and white long skirt with white slippers. Alcinda paused for a second and met the girls' striking silver eyes before walking into the school.


	2. Katsopolis'

Alcinda sat at the table with Stephanie and Gia, while Stephanie and Gia seemed excited. "The prom is coming up," Gia exclaimed, "Brett asked me out and I know Harry really likes you. We need to go shopping for a gown soon!"  
  
Alcinda was wondering if they would notice if she got up when Stephanie turned to her. "Who are you talking to the prom, Al?" Alcinda looked up, surprised.  
  
"Uh I don't know..."  
  
Walter walked by with dark pants, a sweater vest, and plaid socks. He was still a nerd but he didn't look so bad anymore. "I'm sorry if this offends you Al... but Walt is still available," Gia said, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie added, "He might be your prince charming!"  
  
Alcinda looked at them seriously and thought it over. "You might be right," she replied.  
  
Stephanie and Gia stared at her in shock then Alcinda smiled. They broke into a smile. They glanced at each other, saying something with their eyes. "Cute earrings," Gia complimented. Alcinda was wearing hoops with coral beads on the bottom that matched her silk top with with styles crimps.  
  
"Thanks," Alcinda replied. The girls were staring at her but the bell rang before they could ask if Alcinda was serious. Alcinda wasn't paying attetion, she saw the same girl she saw outside getting food from the cafeteria. Alcinda ever saw her before. Stephanie and Gia knew everyone so it was weird she didn't know her.  
  
0o0o0o  
  
After school Stephanie was dropped off at her house with Gia and Alcinda. Brett dropped them off. "I can ask Walter if he's seeing anyone," Henry told Alcinda as the girls got off.  
  
"Uh that's alright," Alcinda replied, waving her hand dismissively. "I'll find out later."  
  
"It's no problem, he's on the soccer team," Henry said, "he's pretty good."  
  
Alcinda smiled. "Thanks, but if you really want to please don't mention me." It was akward enough.  
  
"Okay," Henry replied. The boys drove off and the girls entered Stephanie's house.  
  
DJ and her friend Kimmy were there and so were the rest of her family. "Great, two Kimmy's in one day," Michelle said once Gia entered.  
  
"I'm/that's not Kimmy," Gia and Kimmy said at the same time.  
  
"Just like I said," Michelle sighed.  
  
"Hey Jess, I just traced my family line and I'm a Katsopolis," Joey said, looking through a book.  
  
"What?!" Jessie looked up from styling Nicky's hair.  
  
"Yea, apparently my grandmother on my mother's side is one of your many great aunt's. So our mothers are cousins."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"So it's official, we're all related," Danny said.  
  
"No!" Jessie moaned.  
  
"I always knew I had the Katsoplis features," Joey preened himself. Wendy and Becky laughed.  
  
The doorbell rang and Danny answered it saying, "you do have the Katsopolis eyes, Joey." Jessie looked at Joey's eyes.  
  
At the door was Stravos' sister Valentia Fortuna and her son Rynaldo Fortuna, who was around Stephanie's age. Valentia looked like Pam but had deep ginger hair with olive skin and Rynaldo was Ryan but he had curly reddish, tinted hair, twinkling green eyes, and an olive complexion. He dressed casually and like a hipster but neatly. He wore a jacket over his greyish blue shirt and slightly tight pants. He had a strap of a bag around his shoulders. Alcinda met his eyes and couldn't look away for a second. But Rynaldo glanced at everyone else after a beat.  
  
"Valentia?" Jessie asked, standing up.  
  
"Cousin Jessie!" Valentia exclaimed, hugging Jessie. "Rynaldo was accepted to college here next year. You got my letter didn't you?"  
  
"Uh... sure?" Jessie replied, patting Valentia. He remembered discarding a letter from Italy, thinking it was Stravos.  
  
"Ryan?!" Stephanie asked. Danny recognized him too.  
  
"My full name is Rynaldo, Ryan was nickname. My mom and I lived here for a year before going back to Italiy," Rynaldo replied.  
  
"You're just full of surprises," Danny replied. "Come in."  
  
"Let me take your bags," Danny took Valentia's and Rynaldo's bags.  
  
"Thanks for taking us in without a notice," Valentina said.  
  
"It's no problem you're family," he glanced at Joey, "to everyone."  
  
When Rynaldo and Valentia walked foward, there was a girl behind them with striking yellow blond hair and pale blue eyes. Eyes like frozen ice. She wore a black shirt and demin skirt. "Oh this is my friend Delisa," Rynaldo glanced back. "She is a foreign exchange student."  
  
Delisa looked "I know you might not have enough room after we came in without warning so I will find somewhere else to stay."  
  
Rynaldo glanced at her and looked a little concerned. "She can stay at my house," Alcinda suddenly said. Everyone looked but Rynaldo's relieved and pleasant smile stood out. It made Alcinda feel like she proud and happy about her decision. She didn't even falter when Delisa's icy blue eyes met Alcinda's hazel ones.  
  
"That as thoughtful of you, Alcinda," Danny said.  
  
"It's no problem," Alcinda replied. "We have extra space at my house." Stephanie smiled at her.  
  
"I'll help you take the bags over," Rynaldo said, smiling at Alcinda.  
  
Delisa glancd at them and looked at Rynaldo. "Thanks Rynaldo," she said, forcing Rynaldo to look at her.  
  
Rynaldo helped Alcinda and Valentia take the bags to Alcinda's house while Danny invited Fortuna. Everyone wentin the kitchen and Valentia met everyone. Rynaldo, Alcinda, and Delisa could hear Joey told Valentia about his Katsopolis roots as they carried the bags out the front door.


	3. Moving In

Alcinda, Rynaldo, and Italia reached Alcinda's two story, Victorian house. Alcinda opened the door and Rynaldo followed with most of the luggage. "You can put it in the spare room," Alcinda showed Rynaldo the spare room, on the lower second level. She opened the door for Rynaldo, who started to open it at the same time; their hands touched. Alcinda blushed. Italia was looking around the room. The house was decorated fashionably with modern furniture but it had beautiful pieces of art too.  
  
"Your house is nice," Italia said.  
  
"Thanks," Alcinda replied.  
  
"You have nice piece of Italian art," Rynaldo noted.  
  
"Thanks, my family is from Italy," Alcinda said.  
  
"Really which part?"  
  
"Yeah, southern Italy, Venice," Alcinda replied.  
  
"Wow, the Katsopolis family is from around the same area," Rynaldo replied.  
  
When they reached the Tanner's they saw Rynaldo's deep ginger haired mother smiling and laughing with Danny. "Steph, show Luke his room," Danny said.  
  
"Sure, follow me," Stephanie his cousin said. She led Rynaldo upstairs and down the hall. There was a bright room with chairs. "That's Michelle and my room," she said. She led him down the hall to a room across it. "DJ had Jessie's old room but since DJ moved out to the attic apartment when she's not dorming, it's yours now." Stephanie sighed. "It as this close to being mine."  
  
Rynaldo smiled. "I'm sorry I ruined your chances," he said.  
  
"It's okay, I think I'd like to try redecorating my side of Michelle and my room instead to something less bright," Stephanie replied, "it's got the bonus of being spacious even if I have to share it with Michelle."  
  
"Good luck," Rynaldo smiled then took his bags in DJ's old room. Her decor was still there and some of her clothes were still in the closet.  
  
"Oh she forgot some," Stephanie said, taking a handful of clothes out of the closet. "I'll help her out."  
  
Rynaldo chuckled. "I definitely won't be needing those." Stephanie chuckled. Rynaldo helped Stephanie carry some of the piles of clothes to her room.  
  
That night Italia, Alcinda, Gia, and Kimmy stayed for dinner. Rynaldo sat across Alcinda and Alcinda was in a good mood. "This is sudden but we have an annoucement," Danny said.  
  
Everyone looked up at him. "He held Valentia's hand. "We're getting married!"  
  
"Danny you guys just met," Joey pointed out.  
  
"I know there is love at first sight but I never heard of marriage at first sight," DJ pointed out.  
  
"Just go to Vegas," Kimmy told her.  
  
"Joey is right she just came here," Jesse said, "why would you want to get married?"  
  
"We met when Danny came to Italy on his trip to cover the soccer world cup here," Valentia explained, "and we've been talking to each other ever since."  
  
"You've been dating the whole time?" DJ asked.  
  
"You never told us either?" Rynaldo asked.  
  
"But we find out when they move in?" Stephanie finishes.  
  
"Yeah," Danny and Valentia reply.  
  
"Who wants desert?" Becky asks.


	4. Mirror Messages

Alcinda wakes up for school the next day. Once she's ready she knocks on Delisa's door. "Are you ready Delisa?" Delisa brought a lot of stuff and seemed to be content in her room. Alcinda saw her room once, it was decorated with lots of Italian stuff and princessy. Delisa's room was usually closed. The door opened. "Sure," Delisa is dressed in a cute top and skirt with her hair in a ponytail. While Alcinda wears a blouse similar to the last time with a skirt and her hair is pinned to the side again.  
  
Alcinda leads Delisa to the dining room where they quickly eat some pancakes for breakfast then leave. Alcinda drives Delisa to school. Delisa is quiet. Alcinda could've sworn it was her imagination but she thought she saw a flash of strawberry blond on the side of her house. She remembers a girl with the same hair at her school. She must be imagining things. She pulls up at Baview High and Delisa gets out very quickly. Alcinda finds it odd that Delisa is not shy for her first day at a highschool where she only knows four people. Alcinda remembers Rynaldo. Maybe Delisa finds him enough.  
  
Alcinda feels a little jealous for some reason. She walks up to her locker to see Stephanie and Gia already there. Delisa is there too, talking to them like they've been friends forever. "Hi Al!" Stephanie greets.  
  
"Delisa was telling us about Italy," Gia says.  
  
"Yeah and the month of Ferragosto where we have the whole month off in August, I noticed the foreign student exchange program since I wanted to got to college here in UCLA," Delisa said.  
  
\Ferragosto is only a national holiday on August 15th for modern Italians and they only take three days off,\ Alcinda thought. She was about to say something but Brett, Harry, and Rynaldo appeared. Brett was well defined with brown hair, he had a sports jacket. Harry was tall with glossy black hair with blond highlights and stylish clothes. And Rynaldo wore the same kind of clothes he wore when he came. Alcinda's heart beat increased seeing Rynaldo but she frowned when shen noticed Delisa eying Henry.  
  
"Delisa want to come to the Smash club with us?" Stephanie asked.  
  
Alcinda sighed as they went to homeroom, stayng quiet. As she walked past the windows, she saw the girl with strawberry blond hair standing outside. Alcinda found that bit weird. She dismissed it by third period. By gym period she was fed up with tStephanie and Gia's excitement over Delisa. They were in her gym period with Rynaldo, Brett, Harry, and Delisa. The only good thing was beating Delisa in volleyball.  
  
Rynaldo chuckled. "Nice save," he complimented Alcinda.  
  
Alcinda smiled. Rynaldo' compliment made everything better. Who cared if Stephanie and Gia found Delisa more interesting than her, Rynaldo seemed to like her. She started dreaming about going to the prom with him and her day got better.  
  
"Delisa meet us at the Smash club," Stephanie said.  
  
"Steph, I have the magazines for prom dresses," Alcinda suddenly remembered.  
  
"Oh right," Stephanie said, akwardly. "Uh... meet us at the Smash Club."  
  
Alcinda couldn't believe how awkward Stephanie was... to invite her! "I just remembered, I might be busy."  
  
"Really? I was dying to see those magazines," Stephanie looked disappointed. "Maybe you can come later? We'll be there again when Uncle Jessie performs."  
  
Alcinda couldn't believe Stephanie didn't invite her! "Uh I'll see," Alcinda said, debating whether to go. Stephanie was the one who needed to see her magazines. All Alcinda really wanted was Rynaldo to take her to the prom.  
  
Alcinda turned around feeling dejected. Rynaldo was looking at her as she turned around . Delisa came back from the bathroom at the same time and walked in past Rynaldo, blocking him from Alcinda's view. She stopped and talked to Rynaldo. She went to the locker room. She went up to the mirror for a few seconds.  
  
Alcinda wasn't so dirty so she took a quick shower before she changed into her regular outfit. She reclipped her hair and was putting on eyeshadow when she glanced at the slightly steamy mirror. The lights flickered for a second and she saw hard to something changing on mirror itself. She shrieked. She was so creeped out she jumped up grabbed her wristlet and bag and ran out of the locker room.  
  
Stephanie, Gia, and Delisa entered the locker room to see Alcinda literally running out. Gia paused. "That was weird."  
  
Stephanie nodded. "The bell hasn't even rang yet."  
  
"We still have 5 minutes," Delisa added.  
  
Brett, Harry, and Rynaldo were talking in the hallway when they saw Alcinda run out of the locker room. Some students standing nearby talking turned and looked at her. Rynaldo found that odd and Brett hid a smile. "Things cant' be that bad in the girls' locker room."  
  
Harry tried to hide a smile and Rynaldo chuckled. "I hope not," Rynaldo said.  
  
Stephanie, Gia, and Delisa finished showering and were in their regular clothes. They were combing their hair and applying make up and perfume when the lights flickered again. Stephanie glanced at the mirror and screamed. Gia and Delisa whipped thier heads towards the mirror. It said watch out Stephanie you messed with the wrong person.  
  
"Who would do that?!" Gia exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know," Stephanie was breathing hard.  
  
"How creepy," Delisa added. "We have to tell someone," Gia added.  
  
"Why did your friend run out so quickly, earlier?" Delisa asked. "What was her name?"  
  
"Alcinda?" Stephanie asked, still breathing hard.  
  
"Yea her," Delisa motioned towards the door. "She was in a hurry for some reason."  
  
"But she wouldn't do that," Gia said. "What reason would she have?"  
  
"I- I left her out of our plans," Stephanie stopped hyperventilating. "But it wasn't my fault she's always left out so what's the point?"  
  
"We have to tell someone," Gia said pulling Stephanie out of the locker room. Delisa followed them.  
  
They walked out of the locker room and found a teacher. The teacher investigated the locker room and listened about how Alcinda ran out of the locker room.  
  
A few minutes later Alcinda was sitting with the teacher and heard about the threat on the mirror. "Alcinda have you been having problems lately?"  
  
"No," Alcinda replied, confused.  
  
"Any problems with Stephanie Tanner?"  
  
Alcinda remembered how Stephanie blew her off. "No, I was actually going to meet her after school to bring her some magazines."  
  
"Did you two get into a fight that caused you to be angry at her?"  
  
"No," Alcinda replied.  
  
"Well maybe you and Stephanie should take a break from each other if there's tension between you guys," the teacher suggested.  
  
Alcinda met Stephanie and her friends later on. "Did you really think it was me?" Alcinda asked. "I didn't even know about it until the teacher told me."  
  
Stephanie and her friends looked at each other. "Alcinda you were the last person there," Stephanie said. "And you seemed a bit mad when I didn't orginally invite you to the Smash Club when we were going to hang out later."  
  
"I wasn't mad, I understand I'm lately I'm the third, fourth, and fifth wheel," Alcinda retorted. "But I didn't know you'd suspect me of that."  
  
Rynaldo, along with the guys, and Delisa watchied them.  
  
"Alcinda that's not what I meant," Stephanie tried. "But you have to admit it's suspicious that happens right after you left."  
  
"Maybe someone else came in and did it," Alcinda replied. "Did you see anyone when you entered. Did you even see the mirror?"  
  
"I didn't look at the mirror," Stephanie admitted. Gia and Delisa mentioned the same.  
  
"Why would I threaten you? What do you expect I'll do, attack you in the middle of the night?" Alcinda asked.  
  
"Alcinda, I know I was giving you mixed messages. But if you feel angry please just tell me next time," Stephanie tried.  
  
"Don't worry about that," Alcinda walked off. She felt Delisa's eyes on her. She decided to take the teacher's advice and to avoid Stephanie when she was mad at her and didn't go to the Smash Club that night.  
< Prev


	5. Don't Celebrate Yet

Danny called the principal the next day and the principal called Alcinda's home. "I think she is innocent in yesterday's event." Alcinda's mother answered. "Hi this is Mrs Taylor," Sabrina answered. "Okay, I'll talk to her."  
  
She hung up and walked over to Alcinda, who was eating breakfast. Delisa paused at the kitchen door. "Alcinda? What happened at school?"  
  
"Uh..." Alcinda replied, while doing her homework. "Stephanie got a threatening message, then when I went to the movies with Walter; someone threw a rock at Stephanie's uncle's club."  
  
"The principal and Stephanie's father believe you could've done it," Sabrina said, tapping her foot. "Did you threaten Stephanie?"  
  
"No!" Alcinda exclaimed. "Of course not, mom!"  
  
"The principal wants to talk to you when you get to school," Sabrina said.  
  
"It's a waste of time, I'm accused for no reason," Alcinda replied.  
  
"We have to meet with them anyways, if you are innocent the real culprit will be caught," Sabrina replied. "But if you're guilty, you will be in huge trouble."  
  
"Right, mom," Alcinda sighed and left for school.  
  
o  
  
Alcinda met the principal when she got to school. She walks into the small office of the principal, who's sitting behind the wooden desk, waiting for her. "Alcinda, have a seat."  
  
Alcinda sits in one of the chairs in front of the wooden desk.  
  
"I don't want to blame anyone without evidence. I'll just start off with mentioning Stephanie says a rock flew in her uncle's club yesterday and you weren't far from the club," the principal didn't waste time. "But Walter can testify you were at the movies with him at the same time."  
  
"That's right principal Ricardo," Alcinda says.  
  
"So far that proves you weren't the culprit that night," the principal smiles. "That's what's written on the statement the police took too. But the Tanners aren't pressing any charges, especially when the evidence points to your innocence. But for any future mishaps, just so you understand, this school has a zero tolerance policy on bullying, harassment, and threats. The school works with local law enforcement to provide saftey and necessary intervention. If you and Stephanie have a problem, I suggest talking to any guidance councilors. You can leave now, Alcinda, you don't want to be tardy for your first class."  
  
0  
  
Later at lunch, Alcinda got her lunch and looked in the cafeteria. Sitting at Stephanie's table was no longer possible. She walked over to where Walter was sitting. She sat down near him. He was in deep thought while he at the school spaghetti and bread. He was staring at Delisa who was talking to Gia and Rynaldo. He looked nervous. "Walter?" Alcinda asked.  
  
Walter looked up. "Oh hi Ali," he replied.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he replied. "Where is that new student staying. I don't mean Ryan Fortuna. I mean Delisa."  
  
"She's staying at my house," Alicinda replied. "Why?"  
  
"No reason," Walter replied.  
  
"Do you want to ask her to the dance or something?" Alcinda looked at Walter, closely.  
  
Walter whipped his head towards her. "No possible way," he exclaimed, almost loudly. Alcinda found his reaction odd but didn't ask anything else.  
  
Jennifer came in and sat next to Alcinda. "Do you know if Ryan Fortuna is taking anyone to the prom?" she asked. "I mean apart from that tacky, fake Delisa foreign student... Ugh!"  
  
Alcinda glanced at Walter to see his reaction but he looked passive. Kind of nervous for some reason. "No," Alcinda replied. "I only met him a few times."  
  
Jennifer looked down at Alcinda. "Oh yea I forgot, Stephanie and her friends think you're threatening her... You're not are you?"  
  
"No," Alcinda replied.  
  
"Someone must've framed you," Jenifer decided. "Or you were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Kelly glanced at Stephanie's friends laughing again. "Isn't Ryan cute?"  
  
"Uh yeah," Alcinda replied.  
  
Kelly left then.  
  
In history class they were watching a movie. Gia sat down next to Stephanie, practically flying down. "So I heard from Crystal who heard from Ruby who heard from Jennifer that Alcinda likes Ryan! To quote Kelly she said Ryan is 'cute'"  
  
Stephanie sighed. "Gia, I don't want to talk about Alcinda."  
  
"Yeah but we can figure out it's her, if she's doing this all for Ryan if we tell Ryan," Gia said, excited.  
  
"Or Ryan might get hurt too," Stephanie replied. "We don't want to put Ryan in between this."  
  
"Put me in between what?" Ryan asked, sitting next to her. Stephanie sighed, Gia's plan couldn't hurt  
  
"I heard from Crystal who heard from Ruby who heard from Jennifer that Alcinda thinks you're cute," Gia explained. "To quote Alcinda, she said 'yeah' when Jennifer asked her."  
  
Rynaldo didn't react for a second. "Really?" he said after second. "She said that?"  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie replied.  
  
Gia looked at Delisa for a second then turned to Rynaldo. "Have you asked anyone to the dance, Ryan?" Gia asked Rynaldo.  
  
"No," Rynaldo replied. Stephanie thought about Delisa. She remembered Delisa looked kind of put off when Harry and Brett gave Stephanie and Gia corsages. She wondered if Delisa expected Ryan to give her one.  
  
The bell rang and everyone up to leave. Suddenly the lights flickered as a large clasp of thunder struck outside. The lights went out. "Must be the storm," the teacher muttered. The speakers turned on. "Lay low," the principal said. That was the code word for a lockdown. That's what the teachers instructed them during the drills for lockdowns. Though no one was paying attention, they were too busy fooling around.  
  
Stephanie and Gia looked at each other, panicked. The teacher turned the lights off, locked the door with an attachable lock. "Class take your books and put it in the cupboard over there," the teacher said. "Then all of you go sit in the corner."  
  
Stephanie grabbed her books with the others and dropped her books in the cupboard before going to the corner with the other students. Rynaldo looked like this was crazy. "Is this what usually happens in schools here?" he asked, quietly, crouching down besides Stephanie and Gia.  
  
"You would know, you were here before," Gia replied equally quietly.  
  
"Only for a year," Rynaldo replied, quietly.  
  
A loud scream made them jump. There were footsteps through the hallway and the doors jangled. "She's not here," a rough voice said.  
  
0  
  
The girl with strawberry blond hair made it in the building and the lights were cut off. She quickly made her way through the school, quickly. She saw a girl with crimson hair, running from the bathroom. And a flash of yellow on the opposite side. "She's not here!"  
  
An unsuspecting girl was cornered, Jennifer. Blood pooled out from her and the strawberry blond ran away, quickly.  
  
0  
  
The door rattled again, everyone jumped. "Open up," an officer said. He held up a badge at the door. The teacher slowly opened the door and the police came in with search dogs.  
  
"Cooperate," Stephanie quietly said, grabbing Gia's arm. Everyone stood up and the police dogs searched everywhere. Stephanie stood still as the dog sniffed around her.  
  
Gia and Rynaldo did the same as the dog sniffed around them. "Leave quickly!" the police told them. Stephanie, Gia, and everyone grabbed their things from the cupboard before running out of the school.  
  
0o0o0o  
  
Stephanie and Rynaldo entered the Tanner house, shaken up. DJ was the first one who greeted them. "I heard what happened at your school," DJ said. She turned the TV on. "It made the news. Some girl got stabbed, Kelly."  
  
Stephanie paled. "Didn't you know her?" DJ asked. Rynaldo glanced at her.  
  
"Uh yeah," Stephanie ran to the kitchen. Danny was there. So was Joey, Jessie, Becky, Wendy, and Valentia.  
  
"Stephanie there you are," Danny said. DJ walked in followed by Rynaldo. "You too Rynaldo! I was going to come pick you up at school." He walked over to Stephanie. "I heard about your classmate." He hugged her and Stephanie hugged back.  
  
Joey and Jessie got up. "Sorry kid," Jessie hugged Stephanie.  
  
"Yeah," Joey added. Becky, DJ, and Wendy joined the hug. They patted Rynaldo.  
  
Valentia got up and hugged Rynaldo. "I'm so glad you're safe!" Danny patted Rynaldo on the shoulder.  
  
"Who did they suspect did it?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"They saw Alcinda in the hallway," Danny said, grimly.  
  
The door opened and Gia came in, she hugged Stephanie. "There was also something written on the walls. 'Stephanie will pay' Gia paused. "I don't know if I should tell you but Harry was injured, someone pushed him down the stairs when he was running."  
  
Stephanie pulled out of Gia's hug with tears. "No!" Danny hugged Stephanie.  
  
"It will be okay," he consoled.  
  
"I'm going to go pick up Michelle and the twins," Becky said grimly. "I'll drop them off at the Jessie's parents' house."  
  
"I'll come with you," Jessie said, leaving with Becky.  
  
"Gia do you want to spend the night?" Stephanie asked.  
  
Danny nodded. Stephanie and Gia went upstairs.  
  
"Dinner will be ready soon," Danny said, grimly. "Tell me if you want me to bring something up."  
  
0o0o0o0  
  
The next day at school, there were police guarding the school building. There was a vigil held for Jennifer. She was in the hospital, she suffered some blood loss but she wasn't critical. Harry was fine too, he was rushed to the hospital but he only got crutches. He walkd down the hallway in crutches. "Harry!" Stephanie ran up to him when he reached her and hugged him.  
  
"I'm okay Steph," he replied. "My mom didn't want me to come to school but it was fine."  
  
"Did they catch who did it?" Brett asked, walking up to them.  
  
"No," Gia glanced at him. "They never did."  
  
Delisa joined them. "They suspended Alcinda."  
  
Rynaldo joined them, looking confused. "I hope it ends," he said.  
  
Walter walked past them quickly. Delisa turned to glance at him but was distracted by the bell  
  
o  
  
The principal called the Taylor house to suspend Alcinda. when Alcinda was in the bathroom when the principal called the code. She ran from the bathroom towards the class she was in. The police caught up to her but before they did she saw the girl with strawberry, blond hair. When Jennifer was stabbed, she barely remembered what happened. She just remembered running with wild emotions, when her mind and logic told her to run the other way, and was kneeling by Jennifer with Jennifer's blood on her.  
  
The police caught her and took her in. She spent the night in jail. She used her right to remain silent and was released home the next day. Sabrina looked very disappointed. "Remember what I said about being in huge trouble," Sabrina told Alcinda after ending her call with the principal.  
  
Alcinda went to her room, there was no use trying to explain she was innocent. But when she passed Delisa's room, she noticed it was open. Curious, she glanced in and saw the girl with strawberry blond hair. She pushed the door open and entered what looked like a travel agency's display of Italy. Pictures of the Spanish steps were hung up. Italian guys, mopeds, the map of Italy, and Italian decorations were everywhere. But her attention was towards the open window cautiously. She looked down and saw the girl. She screamed.  
  
But the girl jumped up and covered her mouth. The girl Alcinda saw was Kelly, the crazy hospital escapee.


	6. Escape

Danny called the principal the next day and the principal called Alcinda's home. "I think she is innocent in yesterday's event." Alcinda's mother answered. "Hi this is Mrs Taylor," Sabrina answered. "Okay, I'll talk to her."  
  
She hung up and walked over to Alcinda, who was eating breakfast. Delisa paused at the kitchen door. "Alcinda? What happened at school?"  
  
"Uh..." Alcinda replied, while doing her homework. "Stephanie got a threatening message, then when I went to the movies with Walter; someone threw a rock at Stephanie's uncle's club."  
  
"The principal and Stephanie's father believe you could've done it," Sabrina said, tapping her foot. "Did you threaten Stephanie?"  
  
"No!" Alcinda exclaimed. "Of course not, mom!"  
  
"The principal wants to talk to you when you get to school," Sabrina said.  
  
"It's a waste of time, I'm accused for no reason," Alcinda replied.  
  
"We have to meet with them anyways, if you are innocent the real culprit will be caught," Sabrina replied. "But if you're guilty, you will be in huge trouble."  
  
"Right, mom," Alcinda sighed and left for school.  
  
o  
  
Alcinda met the principal when she got to school. She walks into the small office of the principal, who's sitting behind the wooden desk, waiting for her. "Alcinda, have a seat."  
  
Alcinda sits in one of the chairs in front of the wooden desk.  
  
"I don't want to blame anyone without evidence. I'll just start off with mentioning Stephanie says a rock flew in her uncle's club yesterday and you weren't far from the club," the principal didn't waste time. "But Walter can testify you were at the movies with him at the same time."  
  
"That's right principal Ricardo," Alcinda says.  
  
"So far that proves you weren't the culprit that night," the principal smiles. "That's what's written on the statement the police took too. But the Tanners aren't pressing any charges, especially when the evidence points to your innocence. But for any future mishaps, just so you understand, this school has a zero tolerance policy on bullying, harassment, and threats. The school works with local law enforcement to provide saftey and necessary intervention. If you and Stephanie have a problem, I suggest talking to any guidance councilors. You can leave now, Alcinda, you don't want to be tardy for your first class."  
  
0  
  
Later at lunch, Alcinda got her lunch and looked in the cafeteria. Sitting at Stephanie's table was no longer possible. She walked over to where Walter was sitting. She sat down near him. He was in deep thought while he at the school spaghetti and bread. He was staring at Delisa who was talking to Gia and Rynaldo. He looked nervous. "Walter?" Alcinda asked.  
  
Walter looked up. "Oh hi Ali," he replied.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he replied. "Where is that new student staying. I don't mean Ryan Fortuna. I mean Delisa."  
  
"She's staying at my house," Alicinda replied. "Why?"  
  
"No reason," Walter replied.  
  
"Do you want to ask her to the dance or something?" Alcinda looked at Walter, closely.  
  
Walter whipped his head towards her. "No possible way," he exclaimed, almost loudly. Alcinda found his reaction odd but didn't ask anything else.  
  
Jennifer came in and sat next to Alcinda. "Do you know if Ryan Fortuna is taking anyone to the prom?" she asked. "I mean apart from that tacky, fake Delisa foreign student... Ugh!"  
  
Alcinda glanced at Walter to see his reaction but he looked passive. Kind of nervous for some reason. "No," Alcinda replied. "I only met him a few times."  
  
Jennifer looked down at Alcinda. "Oh yea I forgot, Stephanie and her friends think you're threatening her... You're not are you?"  
  
"No," Alcinda replied.  
  
"Someone must've framed you," Jennifer decided. "Or you were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Jennifer glanced at Stephanie's friends laughing again. "Isn't Ryan cute?"  
  
"Uh yeah," Alcinda replied.  
  
Jennifer left then.  
  
In history class they were watching a movie. Gia sat down next to Stephanie, practically flying down. "So I heard from Crystal who heard from Ruby who heard from Jennifer that Alcinda likes Ryan! To quote Jen she said Ryan is 'cute'"  
  
Stephanie sighed. "Gia, I don't want to talk about Alcinda."  
  
"Yeah but we can figure out it's her, if she's doing this all for Ryan if we tell Ryan," Gia said, excited.  
  
"Or Ryan might get hurt too," Stephanie replied. "We don't want to put Ryan in between this."  
  
"Put me in between what?" Ryan asked, sitting next to her. Stephanie sighed, Gia's plan couldn't hurt  
  
"I heard from Crystal who heard from Ruby who heard from Kelly that Alcinda likes you," Gia explained. "Quote on quote, 'you're 'cute'"  
  
Rynaldo didn't react for a second. "Really?" he said after second. "She said that?"  
  
"Yeah," Gia replied.  
  
Gia looked at Delisa for a second then turned to Rynaldo. "Have you asked anyone to the dance, Ryan?" Gia asked Rynaldo.  
  
"No," Rynaldo replied. Stephanie thought about Delisa. She remembered Delisa looked kind of put off when Harry and Brett gave Stephanie and Gia corsages. Se wondered if Delisa expected Ryan to give her one.  
  
The bell rang and everyone up to leave. Suddenly the lights flickered as a large claspt of thunder struck outside. The lights went out. "Must be the storm," the teacher muttered. The speakers turned on. "Lay low," the principal said. That was the code word for a lockdown. That's what the teachers instructed them during the drills for lockdowns. Though no one was paying attention, they were too busy fooling around.  
  
Stephanie and Gia looked at each other, panicked. The teacher turned the lights off, locked the door with an attachable lock. "Class take your books and put it in the cupboard over there," the teacher said. "Then all of you go sit in the corner."  
  
Stephanie grabbed her books with the others and dropped her books in the cupboard before going to the corner with the other students. Rynaldo looked like this was crazy. "Is this what usually happens in schools here?" he asked, quietly, crouching down besides Stephanie and Gia.  
  
"You would know, you were here before," Gia replied equally quietly.  
  
"Only for a year," Rynaldo replied, quietly.  
  
A loud scream made them jump. There were footsteps through the hallway and the doors jangled. "She's not here," a rough voice said.  
  
0  
  
The girl with strawberry blond hair made it in the building and the lights were cut off. She quickly made her way through the school, quickly. She saw a girl with crimson hair, running from the bathroom. And a flash of yellow on the opposite side. "She's not here!"  
  
An unsuspecting girl was cornered, Jennifer. Blood pooled out from her and the strawberry blond ran away, quickly.  
  
0  
  
The door rattled again, everyone jumped. "Open up," an officer said. He held up a badge at the door. The teacher slowly opened the door and the police came in with search dogs.  
  
"Cooperate," Stephanie quietly said, grabbing Gia's arm. Everyone stood up and the police dogs searched everywhere. Stephanie stood still as the dog sniffered around her.  
  
Gia and Rynaldo did the same as the dog sniffered around them. "Leave quickly!" the police told them. Stephanie, Gia, and everyone grabbed their things from the cupboard before running out of the school.  
  
0o0o0o  
  
Stephanie and Rynaldo entered the Tanner house, shaken up. DJ was the first one who greeted them. "I heard what happened at your school," DJ said. She turned the TV on. "It made the news. Some girl got stabbed, Kelly."  
  
Stephanie paled. "Didn't you know her?" DJ asked. Rynaldo glanced at her.  
  
"Uh yeah," Stephanie ran to the kitchen. Danny was there. So was Joey, Jessie, Becky, Wendy, and Valentia.  
  
"Stephanie there you are," Danny said. DJ walked in followed by Rynaldo. "You too Rynaldo! I was going to come pick you up at school." He walked over to Stephanie. "I heard about your classmate." He hugged her and Stephanie hugged back.  
  
Joey and Jessie got up. "Sorry kid," Jessie hugged Stephanie.  
  
"Yeah," Joey added. Becky, DJ, and Wendy joined the hug. They patted Rynaldo.  
  
Valentia got up and hugged Rynaldo. "I'm so glad you're safe!" Danny patted Rynaldo on the shoulder.  
  
"Who did they suspect did it?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"They saw Alcinda in the hallway," Danny said, grimly.  
  
The door opened and Gia came in, she hugged Stephanie. "There was also something written on the walls. 'Stephanie will pay'" Gia paused. "I don't know if I should tell you but Harry was injured, someone pushed him down the stairs when he was running."  
  
Stephanie pulled out of Gia's hug with tears. "No!" Danny hugged Stephanie.  
  
"It will be okay," he consoled.  
  
"I'm going to go pick up Michelle and the twins," Becky said grimly. "I'll drop them off at the Jessie's parents' house."  
  
"I'll come with you," Jessie said, leaving with Becky.  
  
"Gia do you want to spend the night?" Stephanie asked.  
  
Danny nodded. Stephanie and Gia went upstairs.  
  
"Dinner will be ready soon," Danny said, grimly. "Tell me if you want me to bring something up."  
  
0o0o0o0  
  
The next day at school, there were police guarding the school building. There was a vigil held for Kelly. She was in the hospital, she suffered some blood loss but she wasn't critical. Harry was fine too, he was rushed to the hospital but he only got crutches. He walkd down the hallway in crutches. "Harry!" Stephanie ran up to him when he reached her and hugged him.  
  
"I'm okay Steph," he replied. "My mom didn't want me to come to school but it was fine."  
  
"Did they catch who did it?" Brett asked, walking up to them.  
  
"No," Gia glanced at him. "They never did."  
  
Delisa joined them. "They suspended Alcinda."  
  
Rynaldo joined them, looking confused. "I hope it ends," he said.  
  
Walter walked past them quickly. Delisa turned to glance at him but was distracted by the bell  
  
o  
  
The principal called the Taylor house to suspend Alcinda. when Alcinda was in the bathroom when the principal called the code. She ran from the bathroom towards the class she was in. The police caught up to her but before they did she saw the girl with strawberry, blond hair. When Jennifer was stabbed, she barely remembered what happened. She just remembered running with wild emotions, when her mind and logic told her to run the other way, and was kneeling by Jennifer for some reason without remembernig what happened with Jennifer's blood on her.  
  
The police caught her and took her in. She spent the night in jail. She used her right to remain silent and was released home the next day. Sabrina looked very disappointed. "Remember what I said about being in huge trouble," Sabrina told Alcinda after ending her call with the principal.  
  
Alcinda went to her room, there was no use trying to explain she was innocent. But when she passed Delisa's room, she noticed it was open. Curious, she glanced in and saw the girl with strawberry blond hair. She pushed the door open and entered what looked like a travel agency's display of Italy. Pictures of the Spanish steps were hung up. Italian guys, mopeds, the map of Italy, and Italian decorations were everywhere. But her attention was towards the open window cautiously. She looked down and saw the girl. She screamed.  
  
But the girl jumped up and covered her mouth. The girl Alcinda saw was Kelly, the crazy hospital escapee.


	7. The Plan

"Don't scream," Kelly said, climbing in the window. She walked across Delisa's room and closed the door and locked it. Alcinda was shaking with fear. Her mom didn't check Delisa's room out of respect but she hoped she would this time. Or Delisa came home early.  
  
Alcinda stood there, it made sense now. Kelly was behind everything. "If you want Stephanie, I don't have anything to do with her anymore. Except everyone thinks I'm threatening her."  
  
Kelly turned around and looked at her calmly, but Alcinda knew you couldn't trust a crazy person when they looked calm. "Exactly," she said. She begin searching through Delisa's things.  
  
Alcinda stayed still but the things she saw in Delisa's bag suddenly made her curious. There were ropes, a ski mask, Stephanie's diary, and her own diary. Alcinda gasped putting some things together. Kelly ignored her and picked up Delisa's diary, opening it.  
  
She started reading, "April 1st, 1996. What a joke, all Stephanie and Gia can go on about is their boyfriends asking them to the prom. Please what skanks, their boyfriends only like them because they're skanks and put out quicker a hooker. Harry looked at me twice today. I know he likes me. But Stephanie is in the way. That will change soon. Luckily that Alcinda nerd is a perfect scapegoat. It was so easy, it was like Alcinda was sent there to make my job easier. I simply snuck to the 'bathroom' while Stephanie dissed Alcinda again, when will the nerd get a clue, and entered the locker room from the front. I wrote the message with a potatoe so it showed up after they took a shower. Since Alcinda went in ''first'', she was blamed!"  
  
Alcinda gasped, it was Delisa! "April 3rd, 1996. I heard Alcinda likes Rynaldo. That irritates me. Rynaldo Fortuna is my Him and his mother are fortunes for me. It's a good thing I met them at the airport; or I would've have been lucky enough to find somewhere to stay for free. If Alcinda gets in the way of that she will have hell to pay. Alcinda has really done me some favors. I'll have to reward her after I deal with Stephanie, her boyfriend, and her bimbo friend Gia. Yesterday her boyfriend turned down my hints to dump Stephanie for him. That was the last straw, I've been patient enough with Harry's obsession over Stephanie! Who does he think I am? That loser, Alcinda? I bought a switchblade when I arrived here. I have a ski mask and some dark clothing. I'm going to deal with them today... Alcinda is the suspect, so I'm going to make sure she drinks a lot before she goes to school. So by 3rd period when I strike she will be in the bathroom. I'll stab Kelly, whom I will lure to the bathroom with a fake anonymous love letter, and goody two shoes Alcinda will run to see what's wrong with her. Then she'll be framed! And I'll warn Stephanie clearly."  
  
Kelly flipped back a few pages. "April 1st, 1995. I've been watching Jason for a week. He's going to ask me to the prom anyday now! He always stops by the vending machine near the staircase. They're selling carnations today so I'll dress as nicely as I can and stand there today. Hopefully he'll notice me there and ask me out! When I get there he stops by the vending machine like always. He buys a carnation and turns around with his flashing smile. I smile at him, after weeks of giving him hints and flirting with him he's going to ask me! I even asked Jen to ask him some things. He walks up to me then looks to the left of me and holds a carnation out to Julia! He asked her out!"  
  
Kelly turned the next page. "April 2nd, 1995 He asked her! He is going to the prom with her. Not if I have anything to do with it. I buy the smallest portable fuel burning space heater. But I make sure it's unvented. I go back to school and carry it in my drum case. Getting past security is easy, I pretend I left something there. I went to Jen's locker, I knew her combination so it was easy to get her notebook from her locker. The secretary lets me in and go to the boiler room. I see the room of the prom committee. Jen plans there. Along with Julia, a senior the only other girl who can steal Jason from Jen. I climb on the table and open the huge vent. I place the unvented, fuel burning space heater there and close the other vents. I slipped her notebook in there and get out, quickly. I wait an hour later I see Jason enter. That wasn't the plan, but I don't mind. In fact I'm even more excited. Julia comes in next and no one goes in for a few minutes. I hear Jason or Julia complain they are dizzy. A half an hour later, they came out. "No one showed," Jason coughed, feeling cold. Jason didn't come to the prom, poor Jen was stood up but she was dizzy herself. But I knew he really was ill from the carbon monoxide poisoning. He spent a night in the hospital. So did Julia, what was worse for her was she had a pregnancy scare. They found the notebook I left in the room but with my detailed plans that I pinned on Jen. If anyone ever compared our writing they'd see it was mine. Jen was arrested and sent to a mental hospital, they think she is a rejected stalker of Jason. It helped that our very abusive friendship made her look more crazy."  
  
Kelly stopped reading and pulled a notebook out, tossing it at me. Alcinda opened it and found the detailed plan, mentioned in the diary. There was a full sketch of it, too. Kelly also tossed Alcinda the diary. Alcinda looked at the entry she read from and found the new entires that had the built in bookmark on them. They were what Kelly read word per word. Alcinda saw the notepad, with the customized with Alcinda's drawings, where Delisa wrote her schedule for Sabrina. Alcinda saw her write it. Alcinda opened it and the writing matched her diary.  
  
"She framed me a long time ago," Kelly explained. "Her name isn't Delisa, it's Lisa. After she framed me she must've ran off to Italy so no one would investigate further and find out about what she did. People think she moved to get away from me but she was just scared of being caught She's devious, she easily framed you. When she saw I escaped she came here. But I only escaped after I saw her while meeting a psychologist in Italy. Stephanie and Henry are her next target. I don't know why Gia or Stephanie doesn't recognize her, she just dyed her hair bright yellow and got a nose job. She was rejected Harry," Kelly turned around and looked at Alcinda for the first time. "The psychologists were always wondering why someone like me who did something so crazy never had any signs of any depression or violence. If Lisa succeeds again, they'll wonder the same thing about you."  
  
Alcinda paled. The evidence was in front of her, Delisa or Lisa was the culprit. And Kelly was the first victim she framed, came to warn her. Kelly searched through Lisa's bag and pulled out her passport. "It's fake," she said. She pointed at the laminated part. "See how there's no embossed security images? That means it's fake!"  
  
Kelly took the diary and book and replaced it with duplicates. Then she took the customized tiny notebook. Before she dumped water over Delisa's bag and leaving an empty pitcher near her table, lying sideways.  
  
"Good thinking," Alcinda told Kelly. "That's the only evidence we have."  
  
Alcinda heard the door open. "Let's go!" Alcinda said. Alcinda climbed out the window after Kelly and Kelly closed the window behind her. They ran through the backyard and climbed into Alcinda's room. Alcinda locked her door then they climbed out the window and ran. Darkness started to fall.  
  
"We have to show the authorities these?" Alcinda told Kelly after taking the diary, notebook, and notepad from Kelly and in placing it in her bag.  
  
"The authorities might not believe us," Kelly replied, "especially an asylum escapee and a juvenile delinquent who stabbed Jennifer. And working together too."  
  
"Why do we have the diaries then?" Alcinda asked.  
  
"Just so Lisa can't destroy it before anyone sees the only evidence we have," Kelly replied.  
  
"We have to go to Stephanie's," Alcinda said. "Lisa is going to attack her next."


	8. Noted

Harry walked through Bayview hall with Brett. He looked around for Stephanie, he hadn't seen her since lunch and gym. When he stopped by his locker, he saw a jot e sticking out of his locker. He took it out and unfolded it.

Henry,

Meet me by the fountain outside. And dump that bimbo Tanner.

Ali

Brett looked over Harry's shoulder. "Is that from Ali?"

Harry glanced over at Brett? "Yeah," Harry looked up at Brett.

"Oh I got one like that from Ali."

"Dude she is one obsessed stalker that won't quit!"

"Tell me about it!"

"Isn't she suspended?" Brett asked.

"Isn't who suspended?" Gia walked up behind them.

"Ali," Brett replied, he took the note from Harry and showed it to Gia.

Gia took the note from Brett and looked over it. "That's weird," she says, reading it. "Does Stephanie know?"

"I haven't told her," Harry replies.

"Why not?" Gia asks, leaing over Harry.

"Because I just got it," Harry replies.

Brett grins and elbows Harry. He turns to Gia. "We don't need to tell Stephanie yet," Brett tells Gia, slinging an arm around Harry. "First we have to find out what Ali is doing back in school, she could be dangerous."

"Okay," Gia replies.

"You women should stay here, she's dangerous," Brett replies, smirking.

Gia folds her arms. "Why?"

"She could attack you since you're Stephanie's friend," Brett replies. "She's a rejected stalker... After Harry rejects her she'll want revenge."

Everyone stared at him. "What?! I paid attention in Health class today!" Harry patted him on the back.

"Fine," Gia sighed. "I'll see you two later." She walks away.

"Harry, I'll go see her alone," Brett says. "You don't have to see her. I'll make some excuse for you so she doesn't attack anyone."

"Thanks man," Harry says and pats Brett on the shoulder. Harry leaves with his bag slung over his shoulder.

Rusty is let out of class early so he walks out the school. He stops by the vending machine and gets something to eat. He looks outside to see Delisa walking past the fountain. The new exchange student? Hmmm...

He keeps watching as Brett walks out the courtyard with a note in his hand. Rusty glances at Brett. Brett... Gia's boyfriend... He doesn't expect happens next. Brett walks up to Delisa and his lips meet hers. Delisa pushes him away and says something before walking away.

Rusty looks at Brett again, who's walking away, and glances around before rushing off.

Stephanie walks home with her hands linked with Harry's. "So you feeling better?" Harry asks.

"Yeah," Stephanie smiles.

"I'm glad," Harry smiles at her. They reach the edge of a hill, overlooking an old Victorian neighborhood. "Stephanie, there's something I have to tell you."

Stephanie looks up at him. "What, Harry?"

"Steph, today I got a note from Ali," Harry digs in his pocket and pulls out a note. He opens it and shows it to Stephanie.

Stephanie reads it and frowns before looking at Harry. "She's trying to steal you from me."

Harry glances over at Stephanie. "Apparently she wants to break us up," Harry replies. "She sent me a note before too and I never went to meet her. She's has the symptoms of the rejected stalker. Meaning she stalks the person who rejected her. She threatened you when I rejected her before."

Stephanie gasped. Harry was her very good looking boyfriend. It isn't surprising Ali would want him too. Though the odd thing was Ali was happy for Stephanie and Harry and didn't seem interested in Harry. In fact Ali talked to Brett, Gia's boyfriend, more.

"Wait, isn't she suspended from school?" Stephanie asks.

"Yea but she could've snuck into school," Harry replies.

"You might be right, I'll call her home later when I tell her mom," Stephanie replies.

Harry kissed her face. "Good idea."

Stephanie kissed Harry's cheek. "I'll see you later, don't forget to call?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Harry replied with a smirky smile.

Stephanie walked into the Tanner household 13 year old Michelle talking on the phone. She attends Van Atta Junior High. "Denise you said you wanted to tell me something... Ted? Teddy?! ...Likes me?!" Teddy or Ted was Michelle's childhood friend. Both of them attend Van Atta Junior High too.

Jessie came through the door. "Oh good Steph you're home, I need help with these wedding decorations. Becky's not home and I don't know what the difference between plum and periwinkle is!"

Kimmy came through the door. "I can help you, Jessie!"

"Please don't," Jessie looked troubled. Kimmy followed Jessie in the kitchen. "Kimmy just because your boyfriend is in my band doesn't mean you can hound me all the time!"

"I don't hound you," Kimmy replied, "I just found you."

Stephanie shakes her head and bumps into DJ, her older sister. "Oh good there you are Stephanie, can you call this number and make sure they have the order for the wedding."

"Sure Deej," Stephanie replies, "but when are you and Steve tying the knot, eh?" She elbows DJ a little.

DJ laughs. "I'm only 21, Steph! Steve and I aren't getting married anytime soon."

Viper, Steve, and Nelson come through the door. "Then Kimmy and I will beat you to the alter," Viper jokes.

"Not if Julia and I beat you," Nelson rebukes, pointing a finger at Viper.

"C'mon guys, there's no race to the alter," Steve adds.

Julia comes in a bit later. "I think someone was near your house... and I might've recognized her from somewhere."

"Hi Julia," DJ greets. "It was probably Kimmy."

"Kimmy's in the kitchen, and Uncle Jessie is humoring her," Stephanie adds.

"Oh right," DJ replies, "then maybe Gia, Stephanie's friend."

Stephanie goes upstairs while DJ leads her friends into the kitchen. The twins run out playing a game with nerf guns. Michelle walks past Stephanie on her way to her bedroom. "Phone for you," Michelle tells her.

Stephanie goes into her room and picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Steph!"

"Gia?"

"Steph I have to talk to you!" She sounds upset.

"Okay, come over, one of DJ's friends said she saw you around the house!"

"No I just got off work. Anyways I have to talk to you!"

"Okay, sure," Stephanie hung up. That was odd, DJ's friend saw a girl around their house and it was probably Gia.

Stephanie heard the twins run by and Rynaldo walk down the hallway. "Whoa! You got me! I'm injured!"

"One down, Nicky!" Alex exclaimed.

"Oh sorry!" she hears her friend Gia exclaim.

"No problem," Rynaldo replies.

Gia enters the room and sits down on the white chair. "What's wrong?" Stephanie asks. Gia doesn't speak for a minute. "...Do you want to talk about it?" Gia still doesn't answer. Stephanie reaches over and pats her shoulder. Gia still sniffs. "Hey! I uh still have to redecorate my room. Do you want to help?"

Gia sniffs. "Okay!"

"For one thing I want to get rid of this pink wall paper and white chairs," Stephanie looked around and went up to the walls, tearing down the periwinkle wallpaper on her side and Michelle's side. She also removed the pink and periwinkle bedspread. "Michelle does too."

Michelle walked in with Denise. "I can't believe Lisa didn't invite us to her party!"

"Lisa's different these days," Denise added. "Even Derek changed."

"Yeah he looks so much cuter," Michelle glanced around. "You're redecorating, Steph?"

"Yeah Michelle, aren't you tired of the old decorations from when we were younger? I mean you're 13 and I'm 17 now. You might want to take some of my stuff to redecorate your room because I was around your age when I last redecorated."

Michelle smiled. "Um no thanks, I'll take some of DJ's stuff, she has good taste."

"Thanks," Stephanie said wryly.

"I have some magazines and you can come to my room for inspiration," Denise told Michelle.

"Great!" Michelle followed Denise out.

Stephanie sighed. "She's right about DJ having great taste..." Stephanie started putting biege bedspread up and Gia helped her.

"I heard from... I actually heard straight from Rusty that Brett kissed Delisa today," Gia said while helping Stephanie put plum wallpaper up.

"No!" Stephanie exclaimed, moving the table to the center of the room between Michelle and her side.

"Yeah," Gia said sadly, moving a beige vanity table where the old table was and short, matching vanity chairs.

"When did this happen?" Stephanie asked, moving her dresser in front of her vanity table but at a short distance.

"At the end of school," Gia said, helping Stephanie move the white and pink table out and replace it with light purple and beige chairs.

"What a creep," Stephanie told Gia, reposting her posters.

"I know," Gia added, helping Stephanie hang a light gold and pale purple beaded curtain between her and Michelle's side. It pulled to the side and the center hung above the table.

Stephanie paushed while hanging a circulr beaded curtain between her and Michelle's dresser, which they would call their changing screen. "You know Gia, I dated Brett while I was young. He wanted me to throw him some homeruns so he'd win. But I never forfitted my self respect to be his girlfriend. You shouldn't either."

Gia sighed, helping Stephanie paint the door beige. "You're right," she stood up, tired. Stephanie hugged her.

Stephanie slung an arm around her shoulder. "I'll come with you when you break it off with Brett." She smiled at Gia. "And don't worry about Brett, there are better fish in the sea who don't need you to give them a homerun."

Stephanie and Gia walked out the door.

Meanwhile Rynaldo was redecorating DJ's old room. He put DJ's stuff in a plush box in the corner. He'd move it to the attic loft at the end of the hall when he was finished. He wall papered the wall so it was dark khaki. And the bedspread was dark khaki and white. He rehung posters of his favorite basketball team. The furniture DJ had matched so he kept the side dresser.

Michelle came in with her friend Denise. "Hi," she said to Rynaldo.

"Hi!" Rynaldo greeted her.

"I'm going to take some of DJ's stuff since she has great taste!" Michelle and Denise grabbed DJ's stuff from the ground.

"That's cool," Rynaldo replied. "I agree too."

Denise looked around. "And she's not the only one either so do you!"

Rynaldo smiled, sheepishly. "Thanks!"

Rynaldo smiled as Michelle and Denise left with DJ's stuff.

DJ came in next and looked around. "Wow I like what you did with the place."

Rynaldo smiled at her. "Thanks. I hope you don't mind."

"No! Not at all! It's your room now while mine is in the attic," DJ replied, walking in. "Step-brother!" She lightly punched his arm.

Rynaldo smiled again. "Dont' forget cousin..."

DJ smiled. "That too." She glanced around. "I'm going to miss being here."

"But you'll still have the attic," Rynaldo added.

DJ nodded. "Yeah, time goes by so fast."

"You can say that again," Rynaldo looked around.

"I remember when this was Michelle's room and she was a toddler," DJ looked around, "and Uncle Jessie, Joey, and my dad would sing to her... And now she's thirteen in Van Atta High growing up, going to Bayview next year while Stephanie's in her last year at Bayview going to college like you and I'm in my last year of college. And you and your mom are joining our family while Nicky and Alex are about to start 4th grade at Fraiser Street Elementary! And I just passed by Stephanie and Michelle's room. When I shared it with Steph we never had a beaded curtain, I'm kind of jealous and feel like I'm missing out with my sisters."

"I know," Rynaldo adds. "I was just in Italy with my uncle Stravos and my mom after my father died. And now I'm here for my last year," Rynaldo added.

"You were here before when you stood Stephanie up," DJ mentioned.

"Yeah I came here as an exchange student for awhile and attended Van Atta High," Rynaldo explains. "I didn't know Stephanie or you were related to us."

"It's amazing that you're from the Katsopolis family too," DJ added. "And your mom looks exactly like my mom... Just like Uncle Stravos looks like Uncle Jessie."

"Yeah it's amazing," Rynaldo agrees.

"Well I have to go, I'll see you later, bro," DJ says.

"Right, see you later," Rynaldo replies and DJ leaves. "Oh and dinner is ready."

Rynaldo finishes fixing his things and goes downstairs for dinner with a rowdy family. Michelle and Denise ran down the stairs to join them.

The sky grew darker and the window opened and a girl with crimson hair climbed in. "Here let me help!" another voice said from the other side, pushing the girl in. The girl turned around. "Thanks, Jen!"

"Remember the plan, Al!"

"Right, I'll see you later, Kel!" Alcinda closed the window and watched Jen run through the window to the apartment, which was empty if Alcinda remembered correctly. Stephanie mentioned DJ was away at college for her last year. She wouldn't use the attic until her last year of college ended.

Alcinda looked around. "Wow Stephanie has a manly taste." She looked at the single bed. And when did the room get so small. Doesn't she share it with Michelle... Wait her room is a few doors away, this is DJ's room! Wow DJ has manly tastes. She looked at the poster of the basket ball teams hung up.

She opened a drawer looked inside. She found a keychain light. She glanced out the window. "No sign of Lisa yet," she muttered. The Tanner house looked like it had a lot of guests.

Downstairs Becky served her famous macaroni casserole and Valentia helped her. Kimmy leaned into DJ. "Can you believe he's dating her," she motioned towards Julia sitting next to Nelson.

"I hope she's not using him for his money," DJ whispered to Kimmy.

"Only I can do that," Kimmy retorted. "Speaking of money, I left my bag in your garage apartment."

"Oh here's the key," DJ took the key out of her bag and gave it to Kimmy. Kimmy got up and went to the garage apartment.

Delisa came at the same time. "Honey, I'm glad you came," Valentia said, "Danny I hope you don't mind but she shouldn't stay there after everything that happened."

"She's more than welcome here," Danny said. Stephanie scooted over for Delisa while Gia glared at her. Stephanie sat awkwardly between her friends.

Kimmy walked down the dark driveway to the garage apartment, it was a little spooky. Wind was blowing hard like it was about to rain. When she entered the garage apartment, something seemed off.

She walked in carefully and found her bag, quickly. She bent down to pick it up but when she stood up straight lightening flashed and she was face to face with the girl she saw on the news; the girl who escaped from the insane asylum. Kimmy shrieked.

Gia's and Delisa's tense silence was disturbed by a scream. "It's Kimmy!" DJ exclaimed. Everyone got up and ran outside. Jessie, Danny, Joey, Viper, Steve, Nelson, and Rynaldo carefully went into the apartment. Viper caught Kimmy as she ran out.

"I-I saw the girl from the asylum!" Kimmy cried.

"Stay here!" Jessie walked in followed by the other guys.

"No one's here," Danny reported.

"Yeah we checked everything," Steve

"Are you sure you didn't see a reflection?" Becky asked.

"She was in front of me," Kimmy replied. Viper hugged her towards him.

"We didn't see anyone there," Danny replied, "but we'll keep an eye out."

"Danny!" Jessie called. "Let your eye see this!" Everyone followed Danny to the side of the apartment. Written in red spraypaint so it looked like blood was 'Don't think you're lucky your boyfriend isn't like Gia's, Stephanie. You'll pay soon.'

Stephanie started shaking. DJ and Gia put their arms around her. "Steph, Gia what is this about?"

"Harry got a letter from Ali today," Stephanie replied, "She wanted him to cheat on me with her. But Gia told me around that Brett went in Harry's place but doesn't see anyone there. He just meets Delisa and cheats with her."

Kimmy stared at Delisa. Delisa turned red. "H-he came on to me," she stutters. Kimmy eyes her, she doesn't believe that. Gia glares at her, Gia doesn't either.

"This reminds me," Stephanie speaks up. "I wanted to call Ali's house and see if she left today because she was suspended and not at school when Harry got the note."

"I saw her today," Kimmy replied, "coming back from the police station at 3pm."

"That's an hour after Harry got the note," Stephanie replied.

"It wasn't her," Kimmy replied, "she's being framed. By the asylum girl I just saw." Everyone started talking at once.

"Why would an asylum girl go after Stephanie?" Delisa asked.

"Why would you lead my boyfriend to cheat on me?" Gia snapped.

"Girls that's enough," Danny interfered.

"Why would Stephanie's old friend?" Kimmy asked Delisa.

"Whether it was Ali or not, we will report this to the police," Danny said. "Everyone come inside. Kimmy since you are shaken up, you won't go anywhere alone tonight. Neither will you, Delisa." Everyone went in.

0o0o0o

Alcinda was searching through the room after coming back from Stephanie's and looking out the window for Lisa when she heard footsteps. She looked around quickly and saw the cupboard. She opened it and climbed in then closed its door behind her. She heard the door open and the cupboard door opened a minute later.

Luckily she was hidden behind guys' clothing so Rynaldo didn't see her. But she saw him as he took his shirt then to her embarrassment his pants off. She saw his heritage red, white, and green boxers. He closed the cupboard again.

She heard him turn the light off. She opened the cupboard a crack. After a few minutes he turned it on. She saw him get up and walk out the door. A few minutes later he came back with water. She saw him take a sip and pass out.

Alcinda jumped out of the cupboard and went up to him. She picked up the glass and examined it. Then she looked at Rynaldo. She pat his face, he didn't stir.

She pulled a blanket over him but she tripped and fell on him. She blushed but when she looked up at him he didn't stir. She got up off him and opened his drawer. She took a notepad and wrote 'The water is drugged, the other food might be too' and put it on his nightstand. Then she ran around the house posting the same notes on every door.

She checked Stephanie's room and went inside. Stephanie was asleep on her side, Michelle moved her bed to Stephanie's side since Michelle's room was a wreck from being under construction. She walked up to Stephanie's bed. "I wonder what wrecked out friendship." Stephanie stirred and Alcinda stood still but Stephanie didn't wake. She walked over to Michelle's bed, Michelle also stirred. Alcinda was glad they were both okay.

Alcinda posted the note on every door, even in the attic apartment, basement apartment, and in DJ's tower room. When Alcinda went back to Rynaldo's room she passed by the guest room and her heart almost stopped. Lisa was asleep in there!

She rushed back to Rynaldo room. Once inside the took the keychain flashlight from there and went over to the window. She opened it and climbed out the window. She climbed down the same tree and raced to the garage apartment.

Kelly met her at the end. "Ali," she said, "Lisa is inside the house!"

"I know I saw her in the guest room while leaving notes to warn everyone the water was drugged."

"She left a message for Stephanie before going in. And Kimmy saw me. But it's good if they understand you could've been framed."

"But they blame you," Alcinda replied.

"It doesn't matter the whole world blames me right now," Kelly replied.

"Delisa drugged the water," Alcinda replied, "Ryan drank the water and passed out. I snuck in his room by mistake."

Kelly smiled at her, knowingly. "I have to go back!"

"Keep a watch on Lisa from inside!" Kelly said. "I'm watching her from outside. She's asleep right now."

"I'll help you, let me get some dark clothing from Ryan's room!" Alcinda tossed Kelly the keychain flashlight. She climbed back up the tree and climbed in the open window. She closed it behind her. She was so out of breath she took a sip of water without thinking. Everything went black.

0o0o0o

Rynaldo woke up as the sunlight steramed across his face. He felt a weight on his torso and mid section. He saw Alcinda sprawled across him, sideways. He yelped and sat up. Alcinda stired and woke up. She shrieked seeing him, scrambling off him. He yelped but then Alcinda put a hand over his mouth.

"How'd you get in here?!" he exclaimed.

"The window Alcinda stuttered.

"Okay how did you get in here?" Rynaldo asked. "If you wanted to attack Stephanie yo're in the wrong room."

"I noticed that the whole night you were at dinner," Alcinda replied.

Rynaldo looked a bit nervous. He crawled away from her on the bed and got off, looked around for a weapon. "You were here since dinner?"

Alcinda used this opportunity to intimidate him and escape. She walked towards him. "Sure I came early!"

"Why?"

"Why not?!" Alcinda walked closer. Not finding any weapon, Rynaldo grabbed Alcinda's arms and after a bit of struggle, held onto her, pinning her arms to her side.

"Why are you here?!" Rynaldo tried again with a forceful, strained voice. Alcinda didn't reply. "Tell me or I'll tell everyone you're here!"

"I'm not here to hurt Stephanie! I came to save her, I saw you pass out after you drank the drugged water. I passed out too!"

"What?!" Rynaldo picked Alcinda up, bridal style and dumped her on the bed. He blocked the window with his bedstand and found some rope. He walked towards Alcinda. She tried to scoot away but Rynaldo grabbed her leg. Panic overcame Alcinda. What if Rynaldo was working with Delisa? Was he going to take advantage of her?!

"Don't be afraid, I'm only tying you up," Rynaldo said. He gently pulled the rope around her arms, torso, and legs before tying a secure knot. Rynaldo sat above her, staring at her for a second. "I believe Kimmy," he said, "I think it's possible you were framed. You claim you left notes about the drugged water and accidentally drank the water yourself."

"I did," Alcinda tried not to panic.

Rynaldo grabbed her arm. "I don't put up with anyone trying to hurt my cousin or my family so I'm saying this after a lot of thought… I think someone is trying to frame you. The person Kimmy saw in the garage apartment. If that was you, you would've done something to Stephanie right now instead of stay in my room."

"I-It wasn't me," Alcinda feebly said, wondering if Rynaldo thought she was guilty and deserved any punishment.

"And if someone caught you drugging us and drugged you they would've told us about you," Rynaldo added. "So I think you're being framed." He pulled her towards him by her arm. "But I'm going to keep watching you!"

Alcinda didn't expect that from him. He smiled. "So if you were here the whole time how did I not see you?"

"I was hiding in the cupboard," Alcinda replied. "Behind your clothes."

"Wait? Did you see me change?"

"You Italians have nice boxers," Alcinda replied.

Rynaldo blushed. "You can't stay in the garage apartment or they'll find you; they called the cops today. If you go home, you will look very guilty since this message was after you escaped. You'll have to stay here."

"I can't stay in your room either," Alcinda replied.

Rynaldo smiled. "Instead of hiding in a place with a view checking out what boxers us Italians wear you should've gone in the annex."

"What annex?"

Rynaldo let go of her arm. "Let me show you." He got up and opened the cupboard. He pulled his clothes on hangers back and tapped the back of the cupboard. The back pushed open to another room. Alcinda got up and walked over to it.

"If I knew you had a Narnia closet I wouldn't have hid with your clothes and checked out your Italian boxers." Rynaldo smiled and helped her climb in.

Rynaldo climbed in after her. It was a simple room with only a skylight. Alcinda turned to Rynaldo. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," Rynaldo replied. "Stephanie and Michelle remodeld their rooms. So did I. I'll get you some of the stuff."

"Thanks for helping me, Ryan" Alcinda said.

Rynaldo smiled at her. "Alcinda likes you" "Quote on quote, 'he's cute'"

0o0o0o

Kelly waited for Alcinda to come back. She was a little nervous when Alcinda didn't return. She made extra rounds, peaking in Lisa's room to make sure Lisa didn't do anything. Lisa only woke up an hour ago and left after breakfast. Kelly sighed in relief.

But there was no sign of Alcinda. Kelly climbed up the same tree Alcinda did and saw Alcinda asleep on Rynaldo. Kelly saw Rynaldo offer to hide Alcinda. Kelly was glad because a few minutes ago she saw Alcinda's name on the local news. They reported she ran away after Stephanie got another threat. The note signed Ali was mentioned too. Kelly knew Lisa framed Alcinda with the note before stealing Brett from Gia.


	9. Next  person

p Alcinda was staring at the skylight when the door to the annex opened up and Rynaldo came in. "Sorry for startling you," he told her, looking around.  
  
"You couldn't knock?" Alcinda asked.  
  
Rynaldo smiled. "Well you don't have to change or anything," he told Alcinda, motiong towards her.  
  
"That doesn't mean I won't need privacy," Alcinda argued.  
  
"Why? To plan to kill Stephanie?" Rynaldo asked.  
  
"No, if I get my period," Alcinda replied.  
  
"Like I said, to plan to kill Stephanie," Rynaldo smirked.  
  
Alcinda picked up a pillow Rynaldo gave her and threw it at him. He laughed. "I picked up Stephanie, Michelle, and DJ's old room stuff." He motioned towards the things outside. There were Stephanie's old periwinkle, pink, and mint green room decor stuf. Michelle's pink and camel colored decor stuff.  
  
Alcinda walkedo out and looked at it. "I'll try not to puke," she told Rynaldo. She smiled sacastically, like Stephanie. "But it won't matter because it will already look like I puked everywhere."  
  
"Beggers can't be choosers, doll," Rynaldo replied. "But don't worry, DJ has better taste." He pulled a box with DJ's things in it.  
  
"Okay, there's hope," Alcinda replied.  
  
Rynaldo smiled at her. "I'll help you, I just redecorated my room," he pointed to the redecorated old room of DJ. "So I know what to do." He grinned. "Plus you'll need a guy to help you, psycho stalker or not."  
  
Alcinda threw a pillow at him. "You'd run screaming if a psycho stalker was after you. I mean you don't even-"  
  
"I don't even what?" Rynaldo asked.  
  
"Nothing, forget I said anything."  
  
"No, tell me," Rynaldo walked up to her.  
  
"It's nothing, it's just a suspicion with no evidence," Alcinda replied, "it might look like I'm trying to frame someone."  
  
"Okay but if you notice anything you can always tell me," Rynaldo said.  
  
Alcinda noticed how close he was to her. She could smell the redwood scent on him. A crash was heard below, Rynaldo pulled awa. "Let's start," Rynaldo pulled back. He picked up Michelle's old, light bed placed near the front of the Annex entrance. Alcinda took the other end. "I'm going to turn it sideways!" They turned the bed sideways and walked into the annex with it.  
  
Alcinda and Rynalo put it down on the left side of the annex, which was circular. Rynaldo dusted his hands and went outside. Alcinda followed him and they brought in the dresser together. After that Rynaldo brough in the table and Alcinda followed with the chairs. When everything was in, Alcinda walked outside. She came back in trips, first bringing the comforter, the pillows, DJ's nightstand, and DJ's smaller cupboard. When Alcinda shakily entered the room, holding the cupboard, sideways with its door hanging on the hinges as she balanced it; Rynaldo ran to help her. "I've got it!" she smiled at him.  
  
Rynaldo backed away and grinned. "Right!" Rynaldo just followed her to make sure she didn't drop the cupboard but he let her set it down herself.  
  
Alcinda placed Stephanie's periwinkle comforter but put Michelle's pale gold pillows. She took the green strip off Stephanie's old dresser and replaced it with DJ's straw cloth boxes that fit. She placed Stephanie's old crystal lamp on DJ's nightstand. She stepped back. The annex was naturally a pale gold color so they didn't need to mess with the walls. "It looks great," she told Rynaldo, "thanks."  
  
"Wait, I forgot one thing!" Rynaldo walked outside and came back inside with pale gold and pale purple hanging beads like Stephanie put up in her and Michelle's room. He smiled at her.  
  
Alcinda smiled at him. "Wow where did you get that from, Ryan?"  
  
"I knicked some extra bead curtain Stephanie put up," Rynaldo grinned. "She took some off above the table they put in her and Michelle's room. There was some left!"  
  
He smiled as he walked into the room and hung it in a circular pattern between her dresser and cupboard. "I saw Stephanie do this for a changing screen for her and Michelle," Rynaldo explained, "I'm going to usually knock now but since you're my prisoner that might not always be possible. So this is so you can't complain I'm violating your privacy!"  
  
Alcinda chuckled. "Nice idea!"  
  
"I'm smart," Rynaldo winked and smiled at her. Then he smirked. "We're going to have to steal your clothes," he said, "unless you like guys' clothes." "Do you have a house key or is your window open?"  
  
"I have a house key!" Alcinda searched her strap bag and took a key out and showed him. "See?"  
  
Rynaldo smiled. "Great, wear my clothes and put on my cap so you won't be easily identifable!" He walked over to his cupboard and pulled clothes out.  
  
He closed the annex door and once she was ready she came out.  
  
"Ready?" He held his hand out and Alcinda put her hand in his. Alcinda smiled and put her hand in his. They walked to the window and he opened it for her. He helped her climb out and climbed out after her. They carefully climbed down the tree. They ran with Rynaldo leading them to the apartment. They were going to pass behind it.  
  
But the Tanner family was gathered around Kimmy's yard. "Wait right here," Rynaldo told her and joined the rest of the Tanner family. They were crowded around Kimmy's yard. Someone threw a rock at her window and the words 'You will pay, nosy tramp' were written on the fence of her yard.  
  
"Why would someone think I'm a nosy tramp?" Kimmy asked.  
  
"I get the nosy part," Jessie muttered.  
  
"It's horrible Kimmy," Becky agreed, "and uncalled for."  
  
"Do you have any enemies, Kimmy?" DJ asked.  
  
"Did anyone start something with you before," Viper asked, slinging an arm around Kimmy.  
  
"No," Kimmy replied, "I only met Kathy Santoni a few days ago and rubbed it in her face that I was dating you." With Viper graduating in a month and being the lead of Jessie's band; he was a magnet for ladies.  
  
Viper smiled and hugged Kimmy closer, he only liked Kimmy. Kimmy was doing well too, surprisingly making good grades, pretty, and funny.  
  
"Anyone else?" DJ asked.  
  
"Yeah, the mailman, a random guy on the street, your other neighbor?" Jessie asked.  
  
"My other neighbor is Ali," Kimmy replied, "so nope."  
  
"Did you talk to anyone else, lately?" Steve asked.  
  
"Nope, just Vippy, yesterday," Kimmy replied, side hugging Viper. Viper smiled.  
  
"It's Ali!" Delisa exclaimed. She was over the Tanner house again. Danny and Valentia suggested she stayed with them instead of Alcinda's house, considering the circumstances.  
  
"Why would she attack Kimmy? Kimmy defended her by backing up she was at home when Harry got a letter," Gia replied.  
  
"That's a good point," DJ said. "It doesn't make sense for her to be mad at Kimmy."  
  
"Maybe she's angry Kimmy is watching her," Delisa persisted.  
  
"She shouldn't be, Kimmy is helping her more than hurting," Steve objected. "But stalkers have weird mindsets and maybe she doesn't trust Kimmy."  
  
"Wait the only way she could've known if Kimmy helped her was if she was around yesterday," Viper added.  
  
"Yeah, the news reported her mother found her missing after she checked her room around the evening yesterday. The threat was written at night," Joey added.  
  
"You mean she could still be around here?" Jessie asked.  
  
"We'll call the cops again," Danny said.  
  
"We should have someone watch our house," DJ said, "Ali or someone is on the loose and Stephanie and now Kimmy are getting threats. Who knows what will happen next. Someone got stabbed at Stephanie's school and Harry got pushed down stairs."  
  
"Good idea," Danny said.  
  
"Nicky, Alex for now on you won't go anywhere alone," Becky told the twins.  
  
"This isn't fun," Alex complained, "thanks to some stalker, we're all under house arrest."  
  
"That stalker should be under arrest," Nicky agreed.  
  
"Michelle that goes for you too," Danny said. "Make sure an adult or your sisters always know where you are. And never go alone, go with your friends."  
  
"Okay, dad."  
  
Danny turned to Stephanie. "Steph, I want you to always let us know where you are too."  
  
"Sure dad," Stephanie replied.  
  
He looked at Gia. "Gia, I'm not your father but I'm sure your mother would want the same."  
  
"Sure, Mr. Tanner."  
  
"I'll be around to watch milady," Steve put an arm around DJ.  
  
"Same here," Viper copied Steve on Kimmy.  
  
"You'd make an excellent bodyguard, Vippy," Kimmy replied, "but I'm not afraid of some teen girl with issues."  
  
"Stalkers of all sizes can be dangerous, Kimmy," Wendy replied. "You should never understimate someone of a smaller size."  
  
Kimmy looked at DJ's sisters. "I know about that. But she's still just a teen, I'm not going to be afraid of her taking me on."  
  
"What if she has a gun, Kimmy?" DJ asked. "You don't know what a stalker does next."  
  
"It's unlikely she can get a gun, unless she's joined some local gang," Kimmy replied, "and judging by the size of Ali, she hasn't. It's not even her, it's that mental patient."  
  
"Of all places for an escaped mental patient, why would she chose here and Steph?" Steve asked.  
  
"I don't know, she's crazy," Kimmy replied. They walked inside, arguing.  
  
Rynaldo glanced back and ran back to the garage apartment while everyone was busy.  
  
Alcinda was waiting, straining to hear what happened when Kelly appeared besides her. "Hi," she said.  
  
Alcinda squeaked. "Oh, it's you, Kelly, you scared me," she said.  
  
"Lisa vandelized Kimmy's lawn with 'you will pay nosy tramp' before entering the Tanner house, don't they see that pattern?"  
  
"People are either too slow or too quick to suspect someone," Alcinda muttered, bitterly. "How'd she get away with it in broad daylight?"  
  
"The lady who lives across the street isn't home and Kimmy's parents weren't either," Kelly replied, "I saw them leave before Lisa came here."  
  
"So what is she planning next?" Alcinda asked.  
  
"I don't know but it's serious now because Mr. Tanner and Mrs. Fortuna invited asked her to stay there," Kelly said, watching the house.  
  
Alcinda's eyes widened. "What do we do now?"  
  
"We have to expose-"  
  
"Whoa!" Both girls turned around to see Rynaldo standing in front of Alcinda.  
  
"Ryan, she's on our side!"  
  
Rynaldo walked up to her, carefully. "How long have you been working with her?"  
  
"I'm not working with her," Alcinda replied. "She's innocent, she's not crazy."  
  
"The answer is in the diaries," Kelly replied before dashing into the woods.  
  
Rynaldo made to try to chase her. "No, I'll tell the cops."  
  
"Don't do that Ryan, let me explain!"  
  
Rynaldo turned to Alcinda, like he just remembered she was there. He quickly closed the distance between them and pinned her against the apartment by her shoulders. "What were you planning with Kelly?" he asked. "Were you the scapegoat for Kelly? Or were you two taking turns?"  
  
"No it's not like that, Ryan," Alcinda replied.  
  
"Don't bother, Ali," Rynaldo replied, "I don't believe anything that comes from your mouth anymore!"  
  
"I have proof, Ryan!"  
  
"I'm not intersted! I'm going to turn you in to the cops!" Alcinda paled, she'd be in juveniele deliquent if he did that. Rynaldo grabbed her by the arm and begin dragging her.  
  
"Ryan wait! Let me explain, please!" Alcinda tried while he dragged her.  
  
Rynaldo stopped dragging her. "I won't," he said to her. Alcinda was shocked he was listening to her. "I'd be incriminated for hiding you. The annex is evidence, you would probably tell them right away!" He walked foward again, dragging Alcinda again. Alcinda paused, it stung more for some reason that he only wasn't turning her in because he would be incriminated for hiding her.  
  
Rynaldo helped her up the tree and closed the window once they were in his room. "How long are you going to force me to stay in the annex?" she asked.  
  
"Until I can get rid of the evidence that I hid you," Rynaldo replied pulling her towards the annex. "Plus if you're here, you can't do anything with Kelly." He opened the annex and pulled her in. She stumbled in and fell on the bed.  
  
"Ryan please listen to me!" Alcinda cried, lifting her head, but Rynaldo closed the bookshelf door. Alcinda flopped back on her bed and cried.  
  
Rynaldo leaned against the wall and sighed. He was beginning to believe Alcinda was innocent.


	10. Reported

"I didn't see anything so can I go meet my boyfriend, I had to meet him five minutes ago," Lisa said, hoping they'd fall for it.  
  
"Who's your boyfriends?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Uh... Brett," Lisa muttered. Gia shot her a dark look. You have guts Gia, you areadly lost Brett, Lisa thought.  
  
Stephanie glanced at Gia. She didn't need tension between her friends right now. "The cops will be here any minute," Danny said, "wait until after they leave."  
  
Lisa sighed and sat down. Rynaldo came downstairs at the same time looking anxious. He proved he was very useful so far. "What's the matter Ryan?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing Delisa," he replied, sighing. The cops went to the backyard where Kimmy, DJ, and their boyfriends joined them. Stephanie got up and Gia followed them.  
  
The rest of the family followed them. As Delisa went outside she saw Rynaldo walk back to the staircase. She could've sworn he was talking to someone. It was odd since everyone was outside.  
  
"Did any of you see anyone?" the officer asked.  
  
"Yeah I saw the crazy girl who escaped from the mental asylum in the apartment yesterday," Kimmy replied.  
  
The cops looked at her skeptically. "Really? Lots of people think they see her, their mind plays tricks on them from fear. Are you sure you didn't see Ali Taylor?"  
  
"My mind isn't playing tricks," Kimmy retorted, "I saw her, not Ali! She wore white!"  
  
"Okay, give us a discription," the cop said and Kimmy told them what she saw.  
  
Rynaldo sighed, thinking it was ironic that Kimmy was completely right. But Alcinda was part of it too. Alcinda was in the annex when Kimmy's yard was trashed so Kelly must've retaliated for Kimmy saying she spotted her.  
  
Rynaldo realized this was dangerous, with Kelly's partner upstairs in his room. "Yeah officer, I saw her too," Rynaldo spoke up. "I saw a girl in white that looked like Kelly running out of the apartment."  
  
"Ryan why didn't you say anything?" Joey asked.  
  
"I didn't want to scare anyone," Rynaldo replied. "so I just waited for the cops to come to tell."  
  
"So I was right," Kimmy replied.  
  
"I'm sorry for not believing you," DJ told her.  
  
"Did you see Ali around anywhere?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I didn't see Ali," Kimmy replied.  
  
Everyone looked at Rynaldo. "I didn't see Ali," Rynaldo said, quietly, "I just saw Kelly."  
  
Kelly listened from the top of a very tall tree, hidden by many leaves. She saw Rynaldo drag Alcinda away, yesterday and heard him accuse her. She was glad Rynaldo didn't turn Alcinda in. She'd have to help Alcinda escape before he could.  
  
"Thanks, keep your eyes out and we'll send someone to search the area," the cops said. Kelly sighed, she'd be in the tree for a long while. Then she'd go to a little underground cove she found. She'd take Alcinda there too when she helped Alcinda escape. They'd have to expose Delisa soon. Alcinda had to show Rynaldo the diaries. Kelly only hoped the girl had sense to try that. Rynaldo was their only hope.  
  
Delisa could try anything now that everyone thought she and Alcinda were behind everything and on the loose.  
  
Delisa smiled. This was too good. She didn't know why Kelly was here or if she met Alcinda, she mentally laughed at how Alcinda would react to meeting a crazy person. But this was perfect, now she had two perfect scapegoats. She glared at Kimmy. Yesterday Kimmy put a dent in her plans by attesting Alcinda wasn't at school. But she helped too seeing Kelly.  
  
Kimmy noticed someone's eyes on her and turned to see Delisa glaring at her. Kimmy found it odd, something didn't add up. A crazy mental patient wouldn't threaten her for mentioning she saw her. There was something else going on. No one even Alcinda anywhere and even though the crazy girl was in the garage apartment there was no way she could've got in the Tanner house.  
  
"Let's go," Viper said. Kimmy glanced at Delisa one last time and walked away. "There's something odd about Delisa," she muttered.  
  
"Teens do odd things," Viper replied.  
  
Stephanie and Gia walked to her room. "Let's go to the mall," Stephanie said, "it will cheer us both up." When they got to Stephanie's room, Michelle was finished redecorating her side of the room with Nicky and Alex's help.  
  
"The cops weren't doing anything exciting so we decided to help Michelle," Nicky explained.  
  
"It looks nice," Gia smiled.  
  
"Nice job guys," Stephanie complimented. Michelle's side was now lavender and pale gold with fake fur everywhere, like a typical preteen's room. She even hung up a second circular string of hanging beads.  
  
"You what I've done with the place?" Michelle asked, smiling.  
  
"We have a nice place, Michelle," Stephanie beamed.  
  
"This makes me want to redecorate," Gia looked around.  
  
"I was thinking of moving out like DJ," Stephanie admitted, "but if I did this when DJ moved out I bet she would've stayed." Michelle beamed.  
  
"I like the bead idea," Alex said, touching the beads. "Nicky we should do this in our room!"  
  
"Swanky," Nicky agreed, "but beads are too girly! We should hang CDs, rocks, and toy cars."  
  
"Yeah!" The guys ran out.  
  
"We're inspiring everyone," Stephanie laughed, ruffling the boys' hair as they rain out.  
  
"Yeah I'm going to get some myself," Gia touched the beads. "So are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah!" Stephanie took her purse. "See you later, Michelle, great job!"  
  
"Thanks, see you!" Michelle waved.  
  
Stephanie paused at the door. "Are you sure you'll be alright here alone with Nicky and Alex after everything that happened. Dad, Valentia, Ryan, Uncle Jessie, Aunt Becky, Uncle Joey, Aunt Wendy, DJ, Steve, Kimmy, Viper all left."  
  
"Yeah, Delisa is still here," Michelle replied.  
  
"Oh right, then see you," Stephanie said. "Dad's number is on the door."  
  
After Stephanie and Gia left, Michelle got an odd feeling. She stood up and went downstairs.  
  
Lisa smiled as she saw Stephanie and Gia, who shot her a dirty look, leave. It was perfect everyone left. No one knew she wouldn't go on the ''date'' with Brett.  
  
She saw the preteen, Tanner sister Michelle come downstairs. "Lisa?" Michelle asked. Thankfully Michelle didn't hear her tell Valentia about the date.  
  
"Hi Michelle," Delisa smiled. "Where are Nicky and Alex?"  
  
"They're upstairs, making a hanging beaded curtain," Michelle replied.  
  
"Wow, we should go see it!" Delisa grinned.  
  
0  
  
Stephanie and Gia walked through the mall, all of Bayview was there. They saw Brett kissing some blond bimbo. "Isn't he going out with Delisa?" Stephanie asked, shocked.  
  
Gia started laughing. Stephanie glanced at her. "What's so funny?"  
  
"He's cheating on her too! She played with fire!"  
  
Stephanie didn't laugh at anyone's pain but she found that funny too so she laughed. They sat at a table with food. Jennifer rushed up to them. "Did you see? Brett cheated on Delisa!"  
  
"I saw!" Gia smiled. She dropped her purse and someone bent down to pick it up. She looked up to see Rusty in front of her, holding it out.  
< Prev


	11. Inside

Michelle and Delisa watch Nicky and Alex finish their baseball cards(old), CD, and action figurine(old) bead string and hang it. "Becareful Nicky," Michelle says as Nicky stands on a stool.  
  
"Okay we used everything old we had," Alex glances around.  
  
"That's looks so cool, Alex, nicky"!" Michelle admired.  
  
Nicky hooks them all up quickly as Alex, Michelle, and Delisa pass it to him. Michelle directed him. While Michelle wasn't watching Delisa kicked teh stood Nicky stood on. "Ahhh!" Nicky fell off and hit his head on the desk.  
  
"Nicky!" Michele and Alex yelled.  
  
"Are you okay?" Delisa asked. Michelle held Nicky up.  
  
"Yeah my head hurts," Nicky said, sitting up and rubbing his forhead.  
  
"I'll go get the first aid kit," Michelle said.  
  
Alex glanced at Delisa, she was creeping him out. "We'll go with you," he said, helping Nicky up.  
  
Michelle went to where the first aid kit was kept and waited for Nicky to sit down. When he was sitting, she gently cleaned his wound, applied neosporin, and a bandaid.  
  
o  
  
Alcinda was in the room, on her bed listening to DJ's old stereo, listening to Linkin Park. Rynaldo knicked it for her. She turned over not wanting to think of him. She finally got his attention, but he hates her now. Suddenly the power went out. Alcinda wasn't afraid of the dark but sitting in a dark annex was very spooky. She pushed the door and bookshelf leading to Rynaldo's room open and climbed out. She heard a scream.  
  
She remembered Lisa was in the house. She wondered where everyone was, she couldn't see what was happening stuck in her room. She ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Someone screamed in her ear. She turned to see Nicky or Alex, she couldn't tell, staring at her. She ran towards the fuse box, not caring. Lisa was on the loose.  
  
Michelle came from the living room as she went downstairs. "What happened?" she heard Michelle ask.  
  
"I- I saw A-Ali," Nicky stuttered.  
  
"That's silly guys, how would she get in here?" Michelle asked. Lightening sounded outside and it started to rain.  
  
"She went down in the basement!" Nicky or Alex cried.  
  
"I'm calling dad!" Michelle cried.  
  
Alcinda shook as she crept downstairs. She didn't know where Lisa was! She saw the fuse box open and the wires broken. She almost shrieked when an arm landed on her shoulder. Her heart was in her throat when she turned around to see Kelly. "Lisa knows you're here," Kelly said. "She was still there when Ryan was yelling at you."  
  
"Does she know I stay here?" Alcinda asked.  
  
"She knows Ryan brought you in," Kelly replied.  
  
"I'm in the annex, no one will find me unless Ryan tells them."  
  
"She's going to try something again and pin it on you," Kelly replied. "Ryan might out you then even if it gets him in trouble."  
  
"What do I do?!" Alcinda nervously ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"Stop Lisa!"  
  
They heard a shriek upstairs. Both girls ran upstairs. "Alex!" Michelle yelled.  
  
Someone grabbed Alex from behind and put a knife to his neck, he was crying. When Alcinda and Kelly reached him, the person let go. Alex saw them in front of him. Michelle shrieked when she saw them. "Stay away I'm calling the police!" Michelle yelled.  
  
Nicky threw a vase at them. Kelly ducked and pulled Alcinda down with her. "We're not the attackers!" Kelly yelled. "Lisa-"  
  
The front door opened and Rynaldo came in. He stopped short seeing Nicky's bloody neck, the knife on the counter, Alcinda, and Kelly. "Go to the living room and take the twins!" he yelled out to Michelle. "Call the cops!" Michelle grabbed Nicky and Alex and ran into the living room.  
  
Kelly ran out the door, she pulled Alcinda out with her. They ran into the woods. Rynaldo came out and chased Kelly through the woods. He lost Kelly but Alcinda's foot got stuck on a branch.  
  
"Ryan! Lisa, Delisa-" Rynaldo stepped towards Alcinda and she moved backwards. "Ryan I have to show you something..." Rynaldo just walked towards her. Alcinda's back hit the wall and Rynaldo lifted her against the wet tree trunk.  
  
"What were you going to do to him?" Rynaldo yelled at her.  
  
"N-nothing Ryan you have to believe me!"  
  
Ryan shook her. "I've done nothing but believe you and look what happened!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!"  
  
Rynaldo held the bottom her face with one hand and made her look at him. "You held a knife up to him!"  
  
She pushed him back. "Delisa... Lisa did, not me!"  
  
Rynaldo grabbed both her arms. "Stop trying to blame someone else, Ali!" he yelled at her. "I should turn you in! But your friend Kelly comes back to you so I'm going to bait her first!"  
  
"Listen to me Ryan!" Alcinda cried, hysterically, but Rynaldo just picked her up fireman style. He climbed the tree while holding her with one hand and pushed her in his room once they were in.  
  
"Don't even think about escaping, everyone's probably back by now," Rynaldo warned.  
  
"Lisa is on the loose!" Alcinda shrieked. "She'll kill one of them!" The ran and thunder was so loud no one else downstairs probably heard them.  
  
Rynaldo just picked Alcinda up again and dumped her in front of the entrance to the annex. He opened the annex and pulled her in by her aem. She landed on the bed. She looked up at Rynaldo. "If someone gets injured, I swear you and Kelly will pay!" Rynaldo looked so angry for a minute she was afraid Rynaldo would try something with her.  
  
She sat up and backed away. Rynaldo glared at her and closed the door behind him. He ran back downstairs. Downstairs Danny ran in followed by Jessie, Becky, Valentia, Joey, Wendy, Stephanie, and Gia. Jessie leaned down next to Alex. Becky followed him. "It's just a small cut."  
  
"Let's treat it before it gets disinfected," Joey added.  
  
"There was a small fire too," Michelle said. "I put it out with the fire extinguisher!" Rynaldo clenched his fists. If Alcinda or Kelly...  
  
"Honey! ...I'm so glad you're safe!" Danny hugged her, tightly. Jessie hugged her and the twins too, Becky joined in. Valentia also put her arms around Michelle.  
  
DJ, Steve, and Viper holding Kimmy came in. "What happened?" Danny asked.  
  
"Kimmy was attacked!" DJ said. "Someone tried to run her over!"  
  
"They pushed her in the street while a car was coming," Steve explained.  
  
"If Viper didn't save her at the last minute!"  
  
"I saw Delisa there," Kimmy said, startling everyone.  
  
"What was she doing there?" Valentia asked. Alcinda's shrieks ran through Rynaldo's mind.  
  
"She ran home," Michelle said, "to warn Ali's mother. She said we'd be fine since Ryan was home."  
  
"Wait why?" Danny asked.  
  
"We saw Ali and Kelly," Nicky said.  
  
"What?!" Stephanie exclaimed. "  
  
"Ali didn't hold the knife, she went downstairs then came back upstairs with Kelly," Alex explained.  
  
"Then Ryan came and Delisa left saying we'd be fine," Nicky added.  
  
"But I was outside chasing Ali and Kelly," Rynaldo explained. "Why did she leave you three alone?"  
  
"Because there's something she's hiding," Kimmy replied. "Something doesn't add up."  
  
"Yeah something is off," Danny admitted. "Where did you meet Delisa, Valentia?"  
  
"Delisa said she was Ryan's friend," Valentia replied.  
  
"I- I met her at the airport," Rynaldo admitted.  
  
"You mean you don't even know her?" Danny asked, shocked.  
  
"She was on the same flight and in the same student exchange program," Rynaldo admitted.  
  
"I'm going to call Ali's mother." He went to the phone.  
  
The cops came and investigated everything. He examined the knife. Then he questioned everyone, especially Rynaldo. They found the basement window was open. "That's how she must've came in."  
  



	12. Walter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are ever unfortunate enough to fall off a bridge into water while driving there are a few things you should do.   
> 1\. Don't panic   
> 2\. keep your car doors open before you go in. Or wait until the water level goes up to the top of the car door. Or better purchase a glassbreaker/seatbelt cutter. You can cut the window or if you can break the windshield with it, even better.

Steve and Viper were in a car, driving back from the mall where they picked out surprise presents for their girlfriends. They pulled up at Kimmy's house where DJ and Kimmy were. There were a few cars parked near Kimmy's house so they had to park on the opposite side of Kimmy's house. When Steve and Viper saw DJ and Kimmy run out to go to their car; they saw Delisa speed by in Mrs. Taylor's car.

"What was that about?!" Kimmy asked, stopping to stare. But when Kimmy stood to stare in the middle of the street, a car sped towards her. Kimmy couldn't react but luckily Viper, who grabbed Kimmy and pulled her out of the street, did.

Kimmy sat up on top of Viper, who was lit of breath. Steve came out of the car followe'd by DJ. "Are you okay?" DJ helped Kimmy up as Steve helped Viper up.

"Whose car was that?" Kimmy tried to stare after the car, Butit was long gone. Kimmy had to get in Steve's car after DJ.

o0o0o0o

Gia smiled as Rusty bought her a drink. Harry came over with a drink for Stephanie. Rhey decided to see a movie. After the four of them went to Stephanie's house in Gia's car. When they entered the Tanner house, they saw everyone was back; crowding around the twins. They heard Ali and Kelly got in the house . Someone tried to run Kimmy over too.

o0o0o0o

Danny got a bagel and walked out for work. He met Valentia at the edge of the stairs, she was working at the station too as the producer, was coming with him. "Ready?" he asked.

"Definitely," Valentia smiled.

Becky was coming later or something, Danny forgot. She was taking the twins to therapy after the attack on Alex. That reminded him, Michelle probably needed therapy too. He ran towards up the stairs. He met Becky coming down the hall from her attic apartment. The twins and Michelle were with her. "Hi Danny," she said.

"Becky, Michelle-"

"Needs the therapy as much as Nicky and Alex?"

"Yeah I was going to-"

"And needs a doctor's note after she misses school?" Becky held a note out. "I scheduled an appointment for her when I scheduled one for Nicky and Alex, too."

"Yeah thanks," Danny said taking the note.

"Atleast we get out of school," Nicky muttered. Danny ruffled his hair.

"It's not an excuse that you want anyone to know," Michelle muttered.

"Honey, you're not crazy. Being threatened like that can give you trauma," Danny explained, "that's why you need to see someone to make sure you're okay. You guys understand?" Danny looked at Michelle and the twins.

"I understand uncle Danny," Alex replied.

"Then Stephanie needs it most, they're still after her," Michelle replied.

"Yeah," Nicky agreed.

"Michelle, Stephanie hasn't been threatened like you guys yet," Becky replied. u do

"Yet?!" Danny exclaimed.

"Sorry," Becky replied.

Danny looked at the note for Michelle. "I'll drop this off at Van Atta High on my way to work. While I'm at it, I'll drop the twins' note off at Fraiser Street Elementary too." Danny held his hand out for the twins' note.

"No need to bother," Jessie walked out. "I'll drp off Michelle and the twins' notes on my way, it's closer." Jessie held his hand out. Becky and Danny gave him the notes.

Danny bid everyone goodbye and met Valentia downstairs. Once they sat in Danny's 1997 Plymouth Prowler. Hotel California played after Danny started the radio. "My favorite song!" Valentia exclaimed.

"The Eagles are great," Danny agreed.

"You're a fan of the Eagles too?" Valentia exclaimed.

Danny tried to slow down but he noticed the car wouldn't slow down. _Piece of junk! I'll have to get it checked later._ As he drove around Alamo Square he noticed the car wouldn't slow down at all. By the time he reached near his work he noticed his car wouldn't stop at a crossway. _Break fail!_ he thought. He glanced at Valentia, who was humming the song on the radio and glancing out the window.

He had to think fast. He noticed the song and started honking the carhorn to the tune of Hotel California while he drove by. It seemed to work as people ran out of his way.

 _Crisis averted so far_ Danny thought. Then he came across a light change. He started honking the same tune on car horn loudly and desperately before he reached the light. He prayed as he crossed the redlight and waved his hands yelling 'break fail'. His prayers were answered as cars stopped as he passed by.

Valentia turned sharply to Danny. "Danny what are you doing?" The police wondered the same thing as they followed Danny.

"Don't panic, Val but there is a break fail!"

"A break fail?!"

"Don't worry, I know how to stop this," Dnany replied, "because I won't be able to stop this car any other way." He started honking the same tune as he turned into a pier. He honked loudly and waved his hands in a move away motion. "Break fail!" he called out. People ran out of his way. Danny sighed as the car reached the end of the pier.

"Danny!" Valentia exclaimed as the car ran off the edge of the pier. Danny held Valentia's hand. They yelled as the car hit water, thrusting them both forward. Danny squeezed Valentia's hand and they held their breath as the water level on the inside filled up as high as the door. Then Danny and Valentia opened their doors and swam out. When they reached the surface they saw people coming to help them. Both got out of the water saftely.

News choppers and Wake Up Sanfrancisco host Becky was there. When someone put blankets on Danny and Valentia even though it was warm, Becky walked up to them. "Nice to atleast see you two at work," she joked. "I hope you are alright."

0o0o00o

Water surrounded

Alcinda woke up after a nightmare of Lisa killing her mother. She heard the others come back but it didn't her from fearing what Lisa would do next. Alcinda got up, she had to find out if her mother was safe.

She walked up to the exit of the annex and pushed against the door. It was heavy with the bookcase against it but it eventually budged and swung open. Alcinda looked both ways before she walked out. No one was there. She closed the annex behind her and walked to the window. Once she opened it she shielded her face against the heavy rain and climbed out. She scaled down the tree and ran down the yard.

When she reached her home, she saw no one was home. She entered her house with her spare key. She saw a note on the fridge. 'Delisa, I'll be back late. I left something in the fridge for you.'

Alcinda noticed the answering machine blink. She pressed it. A similar message was heard from her mom, the date was today. Alcinda sighed, this proved her mom was okay. She went to her room and packed a few of her clothes. "Wait? What am I doing? Why am I going back? Oh yea, I can't stay here either. I'll go stay with Kelly!" Alcinda thought outloud.

Alcinda placed her clothes and everything else she needed in her travel bag. Then she walked out of the room and left her house. "Where do I find Kelly?" A hand fell on her shoulder. She turned, expecting to see Kelly but she saw Lisa instead.

"Good question," Lisa replied. "Where is good ol Kelly?"

"What are you up to, L- Delisa?" Alcinda replied.

"The better question is, what are you up to, Ali?" Lisa replied. "Everyone has been looking for you for days. And it's interesting to see your new BFF is Kelly!"

"Wasn't Kelly your BFF once?" Alcinda asked, realizing she made a mistake with the slip.

"It looks like Kelly is telling you some stories," Lisa replied. "Only a mad girl would believe another mad girl."

 _You're one to talk,_ Alcinda replied.

"I should report you to the police right now," Lisa said. "In fact they're coming over soon. Some reporters are too." Lisa frowned at her. "What are you getting out of by hurting Stephanie's family? How did you sneak in their house without being seen twice? How were you able to make sure Stephanie's dad and future step mom's car had a break fail?!"

Alcinda paled. Lisa made the car Mr. Tanner and Mrs Valentia took have a break fail?! Lisa smirked at her. "I hate to disappoint you but they're both okay. And that's only because Mr. Tanner drove the car off a pier into the water. They were very lucky, you crazy bitch!"

Alcinda was about to tell Lisa she knew who Lisa was when Kelly jumped out from a tree. She fell on Lisa, pushing her down, they struggled a bit. "Run Ali!" Kelly exclaimed.

Alcinda wanted to help but Kelly had the upper hand. She was beating Lisa up! Alcinda ran, glancing behind a few times, then kept running. "You crazy bitch!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Takes one to know one, Lisa!" Kelly replied, she decked Lisa in the face.

Lisa froze for a second. Then she choked Kelly. But Kelly kneed her very hard in the stomach, making Lisa let go. Kelly kicked Lisa one last time and ran. Cops sirens could be heard. Kelly heard cops on the other side of the woods

Alcinda was about to go to the woods. Kelly mentioned an underground cove she stayed at. But Alcinda heard the police walking on the other side of the woods. She didn't want to risk running into them so she cut across the edge of the woods until she reached teh Tanner house. She hid behind a tree and made sure none of the Tanners were at any of the windows. The coast seemed clear, they must all be downstairs; fussing over Danny and Valentia. Alcinda climbed up the tree and entered Rynaldo's room.

o0o0o0o0

Rynaldo was at the mall with Harry and Rusty. They wanted to get Stephanie and Gia something. "Dude, why are you single?" Harry asked, nudging him.

Rusty smiled. "Yeah I can set you up with a few girls. Jennifer, the one who didn't get stabbed, is free."

Harry would've mentioned Delisa but it was too soon with the whole mess with Brett and Gia. Plus Rusty was there. They left the mall and drove home in Harry's car. There wasn't much good music playing and the news came on in between.

 **"The host of Wake up Sanfrancisco, Danny Tanner and his fiance Valentia Fortuna had a close call today when their car's breaks failed.** "

"Turn it up," Rynaldo said from the backseat.

"Man, someone's harassing Stephanie and your family, right?" Rusty asked. "I remember being at your house. I tried to send a love letter to DJ and everyone thought it was for them. That's one close family, no wonder Stephanie's stalker is targeting all of you."

Rynaldo thought of Alcinda and Kelly. His looked outside with clenched teeth.

"Isn't it that Ali chick?" Rusty asked. "She used to be Stephanie's friend."

"She was bro," Harry replied, "but Steph ditched her and she started threatening Steph. Recently she broke in their house with the girl who escaped the insane Asylum, Kelly."

"Isn't that one of Gia's old friends?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

**"Onlookers of the South Beach Park saw Danny drive up Mission Street up the South Beach Park and drive off the pier into the water. Danny drove a few miles west of his work area near Alamo Square to avoid crashing into anyone. He was said to honk in anyone in his way in advance in the tune of the Hotel California! It got everyone's attention and cleared the path for when Danny, with Valentia Fortuna as the passenger, off the pier into the water. Passerby's dove into the water to help. Both made it out safe and both knew how to swim."**

"Can you guys drop me home?" Rynaldo asked.

"Sure," Harry replied and drove the car towards the Tanner house. When Rynaldo entred followed by Harry and Rusty; Danny and Valentia were on the couch with blankets(but dry clothes too), surrounded by the whole family. Danny's daughters sat by them and Delisa sat next to Valentia. Rynaldo walked in and everyone looked at him. He went over to Valentia and hugged her. He looked at Danny. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're okay," Danny smiled and hugged Rynaldo too. Rynaldo hugged DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle too. Jessie and Joey ruffled Rynaldo's hair.

The news report showed the details of the accident including the footage of Danny's car driving off the pier. They showed a close up and the sound of Danny's horn honking 'Hotel California'. "Well Danny you sure are talented with the car horn," Becky, the news reporter said on TV.

"And good taste," Jessie said sitting next to Becky in front of the TV.

"Thanks," Danny replied. "Since the wakeup Sanfrancisco newschopper itself captured this," Danny said in an interview with Valentia next to him. "Well atleast they know why I was late."

"There were definitely witneses," Becky Katsopolis, Danny's co-host agreed. The scene cut to interviews of passerby's who witnessed it.

Then to Becky Katsopolis who covered the news. "Officials can't pinpoint how the breaks failed but the prime suspect is classmate of Danny's middle daughter and my niece, Stephanie Tanner. She had a fall out with her friend, Alcinda Taylor and Ali is the suspect. She was seen at the Tanner House with Kelly Speranza, a former inmate of the Agnews Mental Institution, who escaped a few days ago. They were reported to hold a knife up to Alex Katsopolis's neck a day ago."

"We're glad you're safe Danny," Joey said, patting Danny's shoulder. The rest of the family said similar things.

Rynaldo remembered what he was thinking of earlier and ran upstairs. He went to his room and saw Alcinda climb in when he was there. "Ali!" Alcinda turned to look at him when she was half in.

"Where were you?!" he demanded.

"I- I was making sure my mom was okay," Alcinda replied.

Rynaldo walked over to her really quickly and grabbed her shoulders. "Did you happen to stop by Mr Tanner's car on your way?!"

"What? No!" Alcinda replied.

"Don't lie!" Rynaldo glared at her.

"I'm telling the truth!" Alcinda exclaimed. "What does Mr. Tanner's car have to do with anything?!"

"Don't even try!" Rynaldo pulled Alcinda over and pushed her against the wall. "I'm giving you three minutes to tell me the whole truth!"

Alcinda pushed Rynaldo's arms off him. "I'm telling the truth!"

"Why would I believe you?!" Rynaldo exclaimed, grabbing Alcinda's arms. "You come in after Mr Tanner and my mom's car's breaks fail, Ali!"

"What are you talking about?!" Alcinda exclaimed. But she knew, she knew Lisa wasn't bluffing!

Rynaldo pulled her towards the small TV he found among DJ's things. He hooked it up and turned it on to the news channel. Alcinda watched the footage and the interview. She must look so guilty! Alcinda turned towards Ryan. "Ryan it- it's not what you think!"

Ryan yankd her towards him. "Then what is it? A coincidence?! Don't even try, Ali!" Ryan throws her on his bed. He crawls over her. "I warned you about trying anything," he tells her.

Alcinda tries to back away by Rynaldo pulls her back. "You made a big mistake targeting my family!"

"I never targeted your family!"

"Liar!" Rynaldo growls when he leans over her.

"I'm not!" Rynaldo drags her to the annex and opens it. He yanks her in, making her fly towards the bed. She faints as she hits the bed.

Rynaldo looks around and runs towards the bed. He checks her pulse and forehead. Rynaldo pulls the covers up around her. He closes the annex door behind him and leaves.

0o0o0o

Kelly is running through the woods, trying to dodge the cops. Two cop cars were around the area. Some police officers searched the area and another few were investigating the garage where Danny kept his car. Kelly had to climb up trees, quickly, or hide in bushes every few seconds. A cop passed by her as she was in the bushes. "10-23," the cop said into his dispatch radio, passing by Kelly.

Kelly waited until he was gone before getting out, carefully. She strained her ears for other cops as she parallel through the forest. A hand fell on her shoulder. Kelly stopped and paled, she was positive a cop caught her. She turned around to see Walter. She gasped.

"Hi Kelly," Walter replied. "Long time no see."

"Same," Kelly replied, still shocked.

"Quick come with me," Walter said. He glanced at the cops and ducked low, walking through the woods. Kelly copied him. They reached his car and Walter Kelly got in the passenger seat while still ducking, low. "Stay low," he told Kelly, "I'm going past cops!" Kelly ducked in her seat as Walter drove past the cops surrounding the Tanner house. "Sorry I couldn't go the other way," he told Kelly as he turned his wheel left and drove towards the Tanner house. Kelly's heartbeat increased as Walter steered the car past the Tanner house. The cops didn't notice them, though.

When they were past the cops out of the street, Kelly sat up. But Walter gave her a cap and sunglasses. "You've been on the news twice so people might recognize you," he told her. Kelly put both on. "Sorry I drove past that house," Walter added. "There was a roadblock on the opposite street."

Walter reached his house and opened the garage, he pulled the car in before closing the garage. "What about your parents?" Kelly asked.

"They know about Lisa," Walter said, surprising Kelly.

"How?!" Kelly was surprised.

Walter unlocked the car and got out. Then he opened Kelly's door so Kelly could get out. "My parents believed me when I told them Lisa pushed me down the staircase," Walter replied, "they knew I wouldn't have a reason to lie."

"Did your parents ever pursue pressing charges?" Kelly asked.

"No," Walter replied. "They saw how Lisa framed you and they got scared. They told me not to pursue Lisa. They thought she was too cunning and didn't want her frame me either. They let me testify in your court case. But other than that they told me to stay under Lisa's radar. My dad is a jailhouse lawyer, he knows how flawed the system is. He says it's next to impossible to get out of the trap Lisa set up. By the time you do, you will be in deep debt unless you can afford a good lawyer. Lisa spins a spiderweb of traps to frame you."

"How do you turn it on her?" Kelly asked, walking in with Walter.

"Play her own game," Walter's dad walked in. "You need to do something so the attention turns to her and her dubious past. Someone with such a dubious past will get exposed quicker if they're not hidden from everyone's view."

"Yeah, didn't you already go in Stephanie's house?" Walter asked. "And she was in charge of Michelle and Stephanie's cousins?"

"Yeah," Kelly replied, "but they thought we broke in."

"But where was Lisa when everything happened?"

"Preparing to attack one of Stephanie's cousins and blame it on us."

"After that?"

"She fled from the house."

"Exactly isn't that a bit weird?" Walter's father asked. "That she ran away instead of making sure everyone was alright?"

"Ryan came in before she left, she probably claimed Ryan had them."

"She did but she should've stayed there too. Her plan failed, she was afraid so she ran. She was afraid the little boy she pulled a knife on figured out it was her."

"Wouldn't a stalker like her stay to fool everyone?"

"She was too afraid so she ran. That was her biggest mistake."

"What can we do now?" Walter asked.

"Use her slip ups against her," Walter's dad replied. "Expose her."

"I have her diaries for proof," Kelly said, "but I can't get in the Tanner house without getting caught. I don't think they'd listen to me about the proof. Oh wait Ali has it. But she's trapped inside their house."

"What do you mean by trapped?"

"She broke in Stephanie's house to stop Lisa. But Stephanie's future step brother found her after she drank the water Lisa drugged. He hid her in an annex to bait me," Kelly replied.

"Stephanie's future step brother has trapped her?"

"Yeah but she has the diaries."

"Then you don't need anymore proof than that, but you have to make sure the police see it it. They'll take you both in on sight," Walter's dad replied. "I have a feeling Lisa might be crafty enough to destroy the diaries before you can show them. Or she could claim you laced them with Ammonium Chloride or any other chemical powder. But police investigation teams can still examine them. But it still can't be proven she didn't forge them"

"She didn't. She saw Lisa write something in her custom notepad and the writing match."

"Ah ok but the problem is only she saw Lisa write in it, no one else did."

"Except her mom."

"Her mom could be biased against her. But Lisa wrote only things she would know in the notepad so that would be sufficient evidence in court of the diaries along with a follow up investigation and some witnesses

Walter's dad looked at Lisa. "You said Ali is trapped inside the house and she has the diaries?"

"Yeah," Kelly replied.

"And Ryan trapped her?"

"Yeah he keeps her to bait me."

"Then he has to get the diaries."

"She has a fake passport too," Kelly added.

"Does Ali have it?" Walter's dad asked.

"Lisa does, but she's staying at the Tanners."

"Then I'll have to get it," Walter said.


	13. You won

Rynaldo woke up early on Monday. When he was ready he checked the annex. Alcinda was still asleep. He checked to see if she was breathing. She looks so angelic and peaceful he wondered how she was capable of so many demonic acts. He decided to look at her things for clues. He searched through her drawers and quickly closed it after seeing girl undergarments. He saw hair ties, make up, jewlery, and other stuff in her drawers. Some of it was DJ's stuff like the alarm clock.

Rynaldo looked through Alcinda's bag and found some diaries and a notepad. He put those in his bag, to look at later. Rynaldo left for school.

0o0o0o

After the bell rang at Bayview Highschool, Walter stayed behind a few lockers. He watched Stephanie walk away with Harry. "Do you want to go to the Smash club then a movie?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Stephanie replied, kissing his lips. "Any time I can spend with you." They planed to go out after the bell rang. Next Walter thought of Stephanie's younger sister, the older one was at college. Kelly's cousin Teddy was best friends with Michelle. Walter heard they were dating. So he sent Teddy some 98 Degree tickets, he knew Teddy was taking Michelle out today. That only left Stephanie's young cousins. They went to Fraiser Street Elementary. Walter used to visit their house before they were born. He knew their dad loved music.

He went into the room where Rusty owned a radio station. "Hi Walter, what brings you here?"

"Hi, Rusty I have an idea to help increase your radio viewers," Walter replied.

"I'm listening, man," Rusty replied.

"You see," Rusty explained, "we could have a contest raffle where listeners win a prize."

"What kind of prize?" Rusty asked, leaning back.

"Soundgarden tickets," Walter replied. "I don't like them."

"You'd give away Soundgarden tickets?!" Rusty exclaimed.

"Well I don't like them, I won them in a contest," Walter replied.

Rusty leaned in, interested. "Well they're overrated," Rusty replied. "What's the contest?"

"Guess this song," Walter replied. "We'll play something not so well know. 'Forever' by Jessie and the Rippers."

"Okay!" Walter turned on the radio. "Hey guys, it's a fine morning in the Bay Area of Cali. Thanks for tuning in. Today we have a contest raffle for you. Winner wins Sound Garden tickets."

"I'll be back, I have to use the bathroom," Walter got up and found Rynaldo easily.  _Perfect!_ "Hey Ryan," he greetd.

"Hey Walter."

"There's contest on the school radio, you should tell your uncle to listen."

"Which Uncle?" Rynaldo asked, remembering Joey was related to the Katsopolis' on his mother's side.

"The one who likes music, Jessie," Walter repleid.

"Oh right," Rynaldo replied. "Why?"

"I can't tell you but if he'd like to win Soundgarden tickets he should," Walter told him. "But you didn't hear it from me."

"Uh sure," Rynaldo replied.

Walter came back into the room with the radio station. "Name the song!" Walter played the music and three callers came in. Walter presed a button. "First caller!"

"Hi, this is Alex Katsopolis. That's my dad-" "Shh Alex don't say that!" "That's 'Forever' by Jessie and the Rippers!"

"Okay Alex hold!" Rusty said. Another call came in. "Next caller!"

"This is Ryan, that's 'Forever' by Jessie and the Rippers."

"Stay on hold Ryan."

"Next caller!"

"This is Kimmy, that's 'Forever' by Jessie and the Rippers."

"Kimmy you're cheating off me!" a young male voice called.

"Come off it kid, Viper told me."

"Uh Kimmy hold on." Rusty turned the radio back on. "Congratulations Alex, Ryan, and Kimmy! You all are entered in the raffle!"

Rusty wrote 'Alex' on all the pieces of paper and put it in the raffle box. He turned the box and pulled a piece out. "Alex," he told Rusty.

"Congratulations Alex, you won 4 Soundgarden tickets!" They heard Alex cheer and Kimmy boo.

The viewer rate went up. "Thanks," Rusty said as Walter left. Walter patted Rusty on the back. He took the raffle box paper pieces on his way out to destroy the evidence of his plan.

Walter ran into Rynaldo. _Perfect!_

"Hi Ryan!"

"Hey Walter!"

"Thanks for telling me about the contest. I told my Uncle and my cousin won. I tried too but didn't."

"I saw. Nice try."

"Thanks, I don't like Soundgarden anyways."

"Yeah me neither. Ryan how good are you at Italian?"

Rynaldo grinned. "I might now something about it."

"Good, I could use a tutor for it."

"Sure you can come over to my place. How well do you know Stephanie's house?"

"I might know something about it," Walter replied.

"Nice, see you there." Rynaldo grinned and left.

Mr Tanner answered when Walter arrived at the Tanner house. "Hi Walter long time no see."

"Hi Mr. Tanner, it's been awhile."

Jessie came by with his family, ready. "Oh hi Walter, still do duckface impressions?"

"Only on demand," Walter replied and attemped a duck face.

"He's still got it," Jessie muttered.

Joey came by with Wendy. "We're going to the park, do you and Valentia want to come, Danny?"

"That's okay Joey, we're going to a movie," Danny replied.

"Oh Hi, wAlTeR," Joey said in a Donald Duck voice.

"I'll never live this down," Walter muttered.

"On the upside you look great Walter,' Danny looked over him. "Daisy will be jealous."

"Thanks," Walter muttered.

"Don't let them scar you," Rynaldo came in.

"We'll see you later," Danny said.

"Tell Stephanie I said 'hi'"

"Sure Walter."

After Stephanie's uncles left, Valentia came in dresed up and left with Danny. Walter couldn't believe his luck, everyone but Rynaldo was gone.

Unfortunately that meant Rynadlo choose downstairs to study. But Walter had other tricks up his sleeve. "Ryan, where's your bathroom?"

"Upstairs to the left, hey do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Sure whatever you have," Walter replied. Walter climbed upstairs while Rynaldo went into the ktichen.

Walter walked down the hallway, which was empty. He glanced around to see if the younger sister the older sister was home but neither were when he passed Stephanie and Michelle's room. He found the guest room where Lisa stayed and quickly searched through it. After a few minutes he found what he was looking for, he found a passport. He looked at it and didn't see imbossed security images proving it was fake. He put it in his pocket.

He walked into Rynaldo's room out of curiousity. "Hey!" he heard a voice inside. "Let me out Ryan!"

Walter crept in. "Ali?!" he asked cautiously.

"Let me out!"

Walter walked around, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. He located it by the bookcase. He glanced around the bookcase, confused. He moved it aside in confusion. When it slid away he saw a door behind it. He opened it and Alcinda stumbled out. She stopped short and looked at him. "Walter?!"

"Shhh! Ryan might hear you! Kelly is with me. She sent me to get Lisa' passport!"

"How do you know about all of this?" Alcinda asked.

"Lisa pushed me down the stairs when she framed Kelly for attacking Julia and Jason," Walter replied. "That proved Lisa framed Kelly. But I didn't expose Lisa since I didn't want to be framed or attacked, she is very dangerous. That's why we're going to expose her with proof this time." Walter held Lisa's passport up.

"Walter?!" they heard Rynaldo. "Quick go to my house! 305 Dally Street" Walter said. He opened Rynaldo's dresser and tossed her Rynaldo's clothes.

Walter went back outside and downstairs. Neither noticed Alcinda run outside in Rynaldo's clothes.

0o0o0o

Rynaldo went upstairs a little while later to get changed. The whole family was going to Jessie's Smash Club later. After Rynaldo got ready he decided to check how Alcinda was doing. "I'm leaving Ali!" After he moved the bookcase back and opened the door, he didn't see her anywhere. "What the?! How does she do it?!"

He went back in his room and leaned over his window. Rynaldo decided he'd deal with her later and went downstairs. "Dad my stuff is missing," he heard DJ complain. She was ready and standing with Steve.

"Why do you need your stuff?" Kimmy asked, standing next to her in a matching dress of a different color.

"Some people like their stuff Kimmy," Jessie said, sarcastically.

0o0o0

Alcinda approached Walter's house, carefully. Walter's mom opened the door. "Quick come here, honey!"

Alcinda quickly walked up to it and entered. She saw Kelly and hugged her. Kelly stepped back. "You look tired."

"Staying in a one room prison is draining," Alcinda replied.

0o0o0o0

The whole family sat a table at the Smash Club, including Delisa, who sat next to Rynaldo. Gia was there too with Rusty. Harry sat next to Stephanie. Teddy, Denise, and Aaron were there with Michelle too. Jessie's band was playing some song. Teddy Stephanie and Gia whispered and giggled while looking at Rynaldo. "When are you two going out?" Gia asked Rynaldo.

Rynaldo spluttered on his drink. He didn't like Delisa that way. The twins, sitting by chuckled.

"That would be cute," Stephanie agreed.

"You know the rule, everyone has to pair up," Harry winked. Rusty chuckled. Rynaldo looked down.

Michelle and Teddy were dancing while Denise and Aaron danced too.

Everyone came to sit down as dinner was served. DJ tapped her spoon against her wine glass. Kimmy copied her. "Everyone Kimmy and I have an announcement!" DJ stood up.

"Nothing good can come of this," Jessie muttered.

"Let's hear," Becky shushed Jessie. Wendy made a quiet gesture at Jessie.

"For the past few weeks the big news," she glanced at Stephanie, "the good big news has been my dad and Valentia's announcment to get married. And I am very happy for them." Danny and Valentia smiled and nodded.

"On that note Kimmy and I have a similar announcement."

Joey gave her a look. "Are you trying to tell us you're swinging for the other team, Deej?"

DJ laughed. "No we don't play baseball," Kimmy replied.

"It's an expression, Kimmy," Joey replied.

"The point is both Kimmy and I want to announce something!" DJ turned to Kimmy. "Ready?" Kimmy nodded.

"I'm getting engaged to Steve!" DJ announced.

"I'm getting engaged to Viper!" Kimmy announced at the same time. Steve and Viper stood besides DJ and Kimmy.

Everyone paushed. The twins started clapping. "What?!" Danny asked.

"We'd wait until we finished our masters," DJ replied.

"Kimmy knows what masters is?" Jessie asked, Becky elbowed him.

"She's a master at it," Kimmy and Viper replied at the same time.

"We're just getting engaged," DJ replied.

"That's a big step DJ," Danny replied.

"I know sir but I really like your daughter and won't marry her until we both graduate, finish our masters are our settled down," Steve replied.

"Same here," Viper told Danny. "Except I'll become a legend first so our wedding can be on TV."

"How nice. Luckily Kimmy isn't my daughter... but she's around enough or more than mine..."

"To uphold this promise, Kimmy and I will have a joined wedding," DJ replied.

"Weddings are suppose to be a happy memory, honey," Jessie told DJ.

"That's a sweet idea, but I hope you both know it's a big step," Danny said.

**[This isn't that scarier but don't worry I'm working on it.]**

"We do," Viper answered this time, uncharacterisically serious for once in his life. "That's why are serious about this."


	14. Have Mercy!

Stephanie took a drink after she clinked her glass with Michelle, Rynaldo, her father, Nicky, Alex, Aunt Becky, Uncle Joey(that took some time getting use to), Aunt Wendy, Uncle Jessie, Valentia, Gia, Harry, and Rusty. She couldn't believe DJ and Kimmy were getting married! DJ and Steve were destined to be together throughout the years. Kimmy... well she wasn't sure anyone would ever be brave enough to marry Kimmy. But she wasn't surprised, despite all her bickering with Kimmy over the years; she had to admit Kimmy was like a sister. And she was hapoy for Kimmy. Vipevr was a perfect match for Kimmy.

Stephanie glanced at Harry. She hoped she'd be that lucky one day, they knew each other for a long time and we're as consistant as Steve and DJ. Harry noticed and smiled at her. Stephanie blushed, realizing she was caught. Harry grinned and Stephanie couldn't help but grin back, her heart skipping beats.

Michelle smiled after she clinked glasses with everyone and drank from her glass. When she was little she wanted to marry Steve and had a pretend wedding. But now she understood DJ must've felt what she did when Steve told her it was fake, each time Steve and DJ had a fight. Steve and DJ were meant to be. As for Kimmy... it was surprising she ended up with anyone. But Viper seemed like the perfect guy for Kimmy. Even her Uncle Jessie agreed.

She smiled realizing Teddy was sitting next to her. She wondered if Teddy would propose to her one day. Denise nudged her and she glanced up to see Denise, smiling with a knowing look. Aaron was next to Denise, he turned out ok even though he kept his  obnoxious essence, except he was a preteen now. He was into sports but he really liked Denise. Michelle nudged Denise and nodded at Aaron, who looked up surprised. The two giggled then looked down.

Raynaldo sipped his cup after clinking glasses with his newly found family. He only met DJ recently but he could tell she was destined to be with that Steve. And Kimmy, well she was a character, and hit it off well with Viper. Rynaldo watched as Kimmy and Viper danced without holding back, on the dance floor next to Steve and DJ.

Alex and Nicky didn't hold back eating every good food on the table. Most of their memories with Steve over was when they were young, too young to understand. But they could tell this Steve really liked DJ and vice versa. They could also tell Viper, their dad's band member, really liked their unusual next door neighbor, Kimmy.

"Listen up everyone," Jessie said on stage with his band. "Tonight we're celebrating the engagement of two people. My niece, DJ, and her steady boyfriend, Steve!" Everyone in the club clapped. "And my my brave band member Viper with my next door neighbor and niece's best friend, Kimmy!" Everyone clapped again. Jessie's band begin playing some appropriate music while the four came to the center of the stage.

The engagement ceremony went through as DJ and Kimmy exchanged rings with Steve and Viper. Everyone clapped again and Jessie's band started a new song. Steve, DJ, Kimmy, and Viper start dancing. Everyone goes and joins them.

Raynaldo looks around as everyone is paired up. His step sisters/cousins with their guys, their friends with their dates. Rynaldo hears hissing behind him. He turns around when he feels a tap on his shoulder. The twins stop hissing at each other and look at Rynaldo. "Delisa is waiting for you to ask her out," Nicky tells Raynaldo.

"Really? Where is she?," Rynaldo replies.

"I don't know." Nicky runs away.

"She was looking for you in the freezer..." Alex watches Rynaldo.

"Why?" Rynaldo asks.

"I have no idea, she acts weird" Alex replies and runs after his twin.

Rynaldo walks past Rusty spinning Gia on the area where they're dancing. He walks up to the freezer as Delisa walks out. She looks very surprised. "Ryan?!"

"Delisa," Rynaldo replies, "what were you doing in there?"

"Oh n-nothing, I was looking for the bathroom, I dropped my braclet there" Delisa smooths her dress, nervously.

"Right," Rynaldo replies. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure!" Delisa smiles and walks to the dance floor with Rynaldo.

After the dancing, they all sit down to eat dinner. "Lisa!" Gia calls out.

"Don't call me that," Delisa snaps. Everyone around her part of the table stares at her. "I mean I don't like that nickname."

"Right sorry," Gia replies, "uh Delise, here's your braclet, I held t for you." Gia held up a multi colored bracelet.

"Oh thanks," Delisa took the bracelet from Gia. She didn't glance at Ryan even though she was caught lying.

"Do you think we have a good chance of winning this season, Ryan?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah, definitely," Ryan replied, still watching Delisa.

"Yea a Ferrari F355 is pretty fast, only a handful of cars ever reached the mark it did. It also has a F1 paddle shifter so you can drive automatically. But I like the Acura NSX-T. Even though it only has 6 cylindors, it can compete against more powerful sports cars," Teddy was telling Aaron.

"I agree," Michelle said in a haze.

Nicky and Alex chuckled. "You like Ferrari's too, Michelle?" Alex asked, mischeviously.

"Of course," Michelle replied. Nicky and Alex chuckled again. Teddy looked at Michelle.

A fork clattered at the other end of the table, everyone looked up to see Kimmy choking. Viper, DJ, Steve, Danny, and Valentia were by her side. "Have mercy!" Jessie jumped up As Kimmy turned blue. "The  food is poisoned!"

"Someone call the police!"


End file.
